un pokemon diferente
by albe20
Summary: dawn y misty despues de ser rechazadas por ash deciden cobrarse una venganza y hacer sufrir a serena de las peores maneras posibles lo que no saben es un pokemon con propositos propios las estara acechando muy de cerca pareja ashxserena contenido gore
1. nuevo romance

Los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen

Un pokemon muy diferente

Después de mucho esfuerzo ash logro ganar la liga kalos cabe decir que todos sus amigos que había hecho por varias regiones estaban reunidos para muchos de ellos eran un gran momento de orgullo ver al joven azabache coronarse campeón de un aliga regional después de varios intentos

Pero para tres chicas en especial no solo sentían orgullosas y felices por ash si no también tenían sentimientos por el azabache y esas eran misty de la misma región que ash la primera compañera de ash y líder de gimnasio especializado en pokemon de tipo agua, dawn originaria de la región sinnoh y coordinadora y por último y no menos importante serena la amiga de la infancia de ash, proveniente de la región de kalos y artista pokemon que desea ser la reina de kalos.

Cuando el evento de la clausura de la liga termino todos los amigos de ash fueron rumbo al gimnasio de ciudad lumius para celebrar el triunfo de ash ,cabe destacar que para las tres chicas antes mencionadas era la oportunidad única de confesarle sus sentimientos al azabache así que cuando la fiesta estaba en su apogeo cada chica está hablando con un pequeño grupo de amigos para iniciar su plan de confesión.

Misty estaba platicando con brock y tracey, dawn estaba con iris y cylan mientras que serena estaba con clemont y Bonnie

Vamos misty sé que te corresponderá solo confía en ti misma –dijo brock con una sonrisa

Apoyo a brock ash te quiere además recuerda tienen una unión única ustedes están destinados a estar juntos –secundo tracey

Gracias chicos entonces voy en seguida a ver a ash –exclamo misty algo sorprendida por los comentarios de sus amigos y fue en dirección hacia ash

Cuando misty vio a ash le pidió salir al balcón del gimnasio para hablar ellos solos ,las dos chicas restantes veían como misty salía con ash al balcón para estar a solas en ese momento veían la jugada de la líder de gimnasio.

Al legar al balcón pikachu abandono a su entrenador de su hombro ya que su entrenador requeria privacidad asi que se retiro con los demás pokemons de ash que participaron en el último combate estaban fueras de sus pokebolas de la ligua celebrando el triunfo los mencionados eran ni más ni menos que charizard, sceptile, infernape, krokodile y por último el pokemon más fuerte de ash greninja sus comapñeros lo respetaban incluisve charizard y sceptile siendo muy orgullosos respetaban su poder no era para menos su transformación le daba créditos a sus hazañas.

Parece que ash tendrá novia por fin y sera misty me alegro mucho ella me agrada –dijo pikachu con una gran felicidad

Me alegro que ash sea feliz en el amor mientras que yo sufrí por el –respondió sceptile feliz por su entrenador y también se puso triste por recordar su rechazo por aquella meganium que conoció hace años

Mientras infernape y charizard consolaban al pokemon verde solo greninja se quedó en silencio y avanzo un poco, lo cual los demás pokemon se quedaron algo extrañados por su comportamiento tan extraño del pokemon rana.

Ash la rechazara, el solo la ve como amiga –exclamo greninja con un tono seco

Todos los pokemon se quedaron extrañados por la respuesta de greninja como si el supiera como pensaba ash

¿Por qué dices eso? -pregunto pikachu algo extrañado por la afimracion de greeninja

Greninja se quedó pensativo un rato cruzo sus brazos y se dirigió hacia pikachu

Confía en mi sé lo que siente ash en su corazón y no siente amor por ella te lo aseguro –respondió greninja ahora usando un tono más suave dejando a pikachu algo incómodo por la respuesta del pokemon rana

Después de un rato pikachu y compañía observaban como misty se separaba de ash y desprendía algunas lágrimas en eso brock fue en dirección hacia misty para hablar con ella ,pikachu y demás quedaron atónitos greninja tenía razón por la forma que se comportó misty era de suponer que ash la había rechazado pero una gran pregunta les invadió en la mente de los demás pokemon ¿Por qué greninja sabía que la rechazaría?

Antes que le preguntaran a greninja porque supo eso, dawn fue enseguida hacia al balcón a ver a ash asi que los pokemon nuevamente observaban a la peliazul y al entrenador

Bueno si no fue misty entonces de seguro es dawn ellos tienen una gran conexión seguramente es ella -afirmó pikachu

De seguro es ella esos dos son tal para cual además yo puedo ver su relación y puedo afirmar que dawn es la elegida –secundo infernape

Todos los pokemosn asintieron con la cabeza a los comentarios de sus amigos menos greninja que aún seguía en su pose de brazos cruzados y mostrado una expresión seria

¡no! Tampoco es ella ash solo la ve como una gran amiga hasta se podía decir que su relación es mas de hermanos que de enamorados -respondió greninja con un tono seco

Todos los pokemons se quedaron algo sorprendidos por la respuesta de greninja aunque sabían bien que el había acertado en su respuesta sobre misty infernape y pikachu dudaban a sabiendas como era dawn con ash en su viaje por sinnoh y se podría decir que parecían un par de enamorados

No creo greninja yo sé que ash corresponderá los sentimientos de dawn ella siempre ha apoyado a ash en sus combates y le dio ánimos no creo que la rechace de seguro estas mal –exclamo infernape con un tono alegre y le dio una palmada de amigos a greninja

Greninja no se movió de su lugar solo observaba a la pareja de entrenadores que estaba en el balcón ignorado la acción de infermape

Eso crees solo observa a continuación –respondió greninja con un tono burlón

En eso los demás pokemon dirigieron su vista a los entrenadores y en eso ven como dawn salía corriendo soltando varias lágrimas y fue en dirección al baño en eso iris fue tras dawn por suerte al fiesta estaban tan animada que muchos de los invitados ignoraban que estaba pasando con misty y dawn en ese momento.

Los demás pokemon están con un poco de miedo al ver que greninja había acertado dos veces no comprendían como sabía que ash las iba a rechazar si por experiencia pikachu era el pokemon más cercano a ash y se calificaba como el más apoyo para comprender la mente del entrenador pero en esta ocasión se observaba que greninja era el que más sabia de ash así que la gran pregunta pikachu y demás se hicieron en sus mentes ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Antes de volverá reaccionar los pokemon ahora se observaba como serena la amiga de la infancia de ash se dirigía hacia el

Serena es una buena persona pero si rechazo a dawn y misty dudo que ash le corresponda sus sentimientos yo creo que ash aún es un niño para el amor –dijo pikachu en tono de resignación

Solo observa –respondió greninja

En eso los pokemon observaba la escena de ambos entrenadores y no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos ash estaba besando a serena , pasaron unos minutos incrédulos de ver como ash había besado a la chica pelimiel y como se retiraban del balcón agarrando a la susodicha de la mano como si ya fueran novios.

Pikachu y demás se quedaron con la boca abierta excepto greninja que puso una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la escena los demás no podían creer que ash había aceptado a serena si era cierto que tenían una gran química pero tanto asi que el despistado de su entrenador se enamoró de ella, asi que los demás solo celebraron por la felicidad de ash dejando un poco de lado el tema de ¿porque greninja sabia eso? ,bueno solo pikachu se quedó aun con la duda.

Dime greninja como sabias que ash le correspondería a serena –pregunto pikachu al pokemon rana

Solo fue una corazonada –respondió greninja con una sonrisa para pikachu no confió en la expresión de greninja el sabía que escondía algo mas pero para no levantar las sospechas del pokemon rana pikachu solo asintió estar de acuerdo con él y dejo de lado el asunto.

Luego de eso la fiesta seguía su curso todos se divertían en especial la nueva pareja de novios que eran ash y serena que pasaron al centro de la pista para bailar mientras que solo dos personas alejadas de la pista de baile estaban sentadas mirando fijamente a la pareja y esas eran ni más ni menos dawn y misty.

Maldita zorra como perder ante ella –dijo misty en un tono de enojo

Es cierto es una maldita tenía que llegar a arruinarme mi romance con mi ash –respondió la peliazul también con enojo

En fin te propongo algo dawn ellos van a ir kanto así que deberíamos unirnos y hacer que esa perra sufra por su osadía -exclamo misty mostrando una gran sonrisa macabra

Tienes razón misty haremos pagar a esa maldita y la haremos sufrir por todo el dolor que nos ha causado la verdad nos divertiremos a lo grande en kanto -respondió dawn con la misma mirada de malicia

Mientras las dos hablaban y creían que nadie las escuchaba u observaba pero sin que se dieran cuenta un pokemon las estaba espiando y escuchaba lo que planeaban hacer contra la pelimiel

Claro que si nos divertiremos en kanto -pensaba el pokemon misterioso luego de eso se reunión con los demás pokemon

Oye greninja donde estabas te estamos buscando –reclamo pikachu al notar desaparición tan repentina del pokemon rana

Lo siento es que sentí curiosidad por explorar que creo que me perdí disculpen si los preocupe –respondió greninja alago apenado por la situación que genero

Bueno no importa mejor vamos a descansar por que mañana será un largo viaje vamos a regresar a kanto –exclamo pikachu alegre

Tienes razón pikachu me muero por llegar a kanto –dijo greninja mostrando una sonrisa de malicia pero por suerte el pokemon ratón no la percibió ya que la lengua de greninja la escondía perfectamente.

CONTINUARA

Hasta aquí este será mi primer fic gore si no le gusto este género no hay problema pueden pasar de este fic ahora bien si preguntan que shipping tendrá será será amourshipping


	2. revelaciones

Revelaciones

Después de todas las emociones de la fiesta donde hubo corazones rotos y una pareja concretada, la fiesta habia llegado a su fin así que todos los amigos de ash junto con él fueron aun hotel para descansar esta noche, todos los pokemon de ash que llevaba consigo iban dormir en una habitación aparte para ellos solos a excepción de pikachu que iba dormirse con su dueño dejando a charizard, sceptile, krokodile, infernape y greninja solos en la habitación donde empezaron a conversar

—¿Cómo creen que sea ash a partir de ahora que tiene novia? —pregunto krokodile a los demás pokemon

—Yo creo que será igual que siempre solo que serena ahora lo acompañara en sus viajes la verdad se sentirá raro al principio pero en fin mientras ash sea feliz yo también lo seré, además le debo mucho me recogió cuando paul me abandono —exclamo infernape felizmente

—Es cierto ash será el mismo de siempre además le debo mucho me salvo la vida cuando me abandono Damián en la intemperie además no fuimos los únicos en ser salvados además de infernape también pignite lo abandonaron y lo salvo ash —secundo charizard tocando el hombro de infernape

—Pues yo opino que ash será más feliz y tendrá más ánimos que nunca para luchar ya que tendrá ahora alguien que siempre lo apoye ,en mi caso a mí no me abandonaron pero ash me mostro un nuevo mundo que descubrir ademas siempre quise ser el más fuerte por eso le estoy agradecido —comento sceptile alegremente

—Será igual como siempre no cambiara por tener novia inclusive se inspirara más en ganar gracias a serena, pues que puedo decir yo seguí ash por curiosidad y también por querer vencer a pikachu y pues el me ofreció su mano la acepte y gracias a el soy lo que soy ahora —afirmó krokodile con un tono de orgullo

—Pues ténganlo por seguro ash será muy feliz con serena además por eso lo elegí como entrenador él nos llevara a la cima a todos nosotros —dijo greninja con un tono seguro y cruzando sus brazos

Al escuchar el comentario de greninja, el resto notaron curioso que mencionara "lo elegí como entrenador "

—¿A que te refieres con que lo elegiste como entrenador? —pregunto charizard curioso

—Cuando nací supe que era diferente a los demás frokies en mi sangre corría la meta de ser el más fuerte siempre me aparte de los demás pokemon para entrenar día tras día y debido a eso los demás de mi grupo tuvieron problemas conmigo que nos llevó a peleas diarias luego de un tiempo me pusieron como pokemon inicial para los nuevos entrenadores, mi prioridad en ese entonces era buscar un entrenador por el cual valiera la pena sacrificarse y que me mostrara el verdadero camino a ser el más fuerte, por un tiempo abandonaba a mis entrenadores ya que ellos no cumplían con mis expectativas la verdad al notar que ningún entrenador era digno para mi iba darme por vencido hasta que conocí a ash y me uni a su equipo, el líbero mi poder que estaba latente en mi interior y por el haría lo que fuera por que sea feliz —dijo greninja con un tono tranquilo y su cara se dibujaba una gran sonrisa

Los demás estaban sorprendidos con la respuesta de greninja no habían conocido aun pokemon que abandonara a su entrenador solo porque no cumplía con sus expectativas sin duda greninja aún era un misterio para ellos ya la gran mayoria de los pokemon no pensaban de esa manera.

Luego de esa charla dejaron el tema por un lado y empezaron contar temas entre amigos como la ruptura de charizard y Karla asi como las bromas de infernape que le hacia a sceptile y la insistencia de oshawott de formar parte del dream team de ash.

—Te digo sceptile declárate a snivy seguro te corresponderá y olvidate de bayleef despues de todo no eres su tipo mi amigo —comentaba infernape pícaramente y picándolo con el codo a sceptile

—No se snivy es linda pero la verdad será difícil abandonar lo que sentía por bayleef —respondía sceptile algo decaído y confuso

—Hablando de amores imposibles te vi muy a gusto hablando con braixen después de la liga picaron —exclamo charizard con una sonrisa burlona y abrazando a greninja

El comentario de charizard solo sonrojo a greninja y lo hizo hervir de vergüenza

—No sé de qué hablas braixen y yo solo somos amigos —respondió greninja algo sonrojado

—¡No engañas a nadie olia amor del bueno! —dijo krokodile riéndose

—¡miren ya se está sonrojado¡ —exclamo infernape burlonamente señalando a greninja

—¡A greninja le gusta braixen¡ —gritaron al unísono los demás pokemon —¡se quieren! —!se besan! —!en la boca!

¡están locos¡ –reclamaba greninja aun sonrojado

Así siguieron un rato con su diversión hasta que decidieron que hora de dormirse ya que mañana sería un día algo agitado ya que mañana partirían rumbo a kanto

Así que todos se durmieron sin excepcion en eso greninja empezaba a tener sueños algo muy raros lo curioso es que eran memorias de la fiesta más específicamente eran recuerdos de ash

 _En la fiesta_

—Hola ash sabes te traje a este lugar por quiero decirte algo muy importante —dijo misty mostrándo por primera vez en su vida tímidez

—Bueno misty sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea —respondió ash con una sonrisa

—Ash desde que te conocí hace varios años atras en aquel rio mientras tomabas mi bicicleta sin mi permiso pensaba que solo eras un niño inmaduro e irresponsable que solo buscaba problemas, al principio te seguí por que me debias mi bicicleta aunque en parte solo lo use como excusa para seguirte ya que al salir de mi casa solo quise ser maestra de pokemon de agua pero después de unas semanas de que empezara mi viaje quise tirar la toalla y regresar derotada con mis hermanas pero te conocí aquel día y pues por un extraño impulso de mi mente me decia que eras un chcio interesante y que valdria la pena acompañarte por que en ti vi algo muy valioso que aun no comprendia hasta ahora,el haberte conocido fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ash tú fuiste mi primer amigo aquel que me brindo apoyo y me dio ánimos para continuar mi sueño cuando mas lo necesitaba.

Aprendí muchas cosas de ti en nuestro viaje aunque no lo creas, a veces me arrepiento de haberte gritado o maltratado mientras viajabamos sabes dar muestras de afecto de mi parte no era mi fuerte por eso te pido disculpas ash por todo el daño que te cause actue como toda una tonta e una inmadura pero todo tenía un motivo oculto cuando viaje contigo poco a poco empezaste a entrar en mi corazón lentamente una de tus caracteristicas que siempre me gustaron fue tu actitud valiente y tu bondad hacia los pokemon, no importa el tiempo que dejamos de vernos ese sentimiento que alberga mi corazón nunca desaprecera es mas solo creció más y más todos esto años , nunca deje que seguir tus logros siempre e anhelado el día en volver a encontrar para mí el día más triste de mi vida fue dejar de viajar contigo siempre me torture no estar a tu lado pero ya no nomas ahora solo quiero estar a tu lado para ayudarte en tu meta y sobre todo amarte.

—Ash kétchup yo te amo solo quiero estar contigo ahora y para siempre —exclamo misty toda sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir

Ash se quedó sorprendido por la declaración de misty ya que no esperaba esto así que solo respiro un poco y sonrió despues empezó a hablarle

—Misty me siento halagado por lo que sientes por mí en cierta parte tú ocupas un lugar en mi corazón fuiste la primera amiga con la que viaje al principio sentí que eras una carga que solo queria fastidiarme pero al pasar el tiempo note que teníamos tanto en común la verdad a veces extraño nuestras antiguas peleas entre nosotros, aunque no lo creas a veces pensaba en ti en mis viajes despues de todo tu me ayudaste a crecer como entrenador despedirnos después de la conferencia plateada también fue lo mas difícil para mí no sabes las lágrimas que derrame pensando que nunca volveríamos a vernos, pero sabes misty nunca perdi las esperanzas tu siempre serás una de mis mejores amigas pero siento que no soy el hombre correcto para ti así que lo siento misty no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos solo puedo ofrecerte mi sincera amistad —respondió ash con un tono tranquilo

Misty no podía creer la respuesta que le dio ash cuando llegó a kalos vio como ash la trato diferente cuando se rencontraron dándole un gran abrazo además que se comportaba más maduro con ella que antes y por un momento pensaba que tenía una oportunidad con el pero no era así, misty no pudo soportar el rechazo y salió corriendo de ahí dejando a ash parado.

Ash solo se quedó pensativo por unos minutos era difícil rechazar a una buena amiga pero tampoco podía mentirle a la entrenadora de pokemon de agua en verdad no sentía más que amistad por ella, pasaron solo unos minutos y dawn fue al mismo lugar donde se encontraba ash.

—¿Qué ocurre dawn paso algo? —pregunto ash extrañado de ver a la peliazul en el mimso lugar que el

—Si ash tengo que confesarte algo —dijo dawn algo sonrojada

—Dilo dawn soy todo oídos —respondió ash con una sonrisa

—Bueno ash solo vengo a decirte que nuestro viaje por la region de sinnoh es uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo guardado cuando salí de mi casa para cumplir mi sueño de ser la mejor coordinadora del mundo nunca creí que conocería a esa persona que levantaría mis ánimos sin importar nada, aquella persona que sin importar la clase de problema que me encontrara siempre me daría la mano para ayudarme no importando que tan dificil fuera el problema, el que nunca tenía miedo ante cualquier adversidad que se presentara y el que me consoló en mis momentos mas tristes.

Ash tú has sido esa persona puede que nunca lo vi antes mientras viajabamos pero al separarme de ti lo comprendí todo, tu lograste entrar a mi corazón y lograste hacerme sentir en las nubes y cuando llegue a kalos para darte mi apoyo en la liga vi que habías cambiando bastante y eso me agrado no solo mejoraste como entrenador pokemon si no tambien como persona, ash para mi eres más que mi mejor amigo tu eres esa persona con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida sin importar nada.

—La razon por la que quiero estar a tu lado es porque yo te amo ash kétchup en las buenas y las malas nunca me separare de ti —exclamo dawn con suma felicidad

—Bueno dawn te seré sincero eres una mujer muy especial para mí y siempre atesorare nuestros momentos juntos pero no creo ser el indicado para ti tu eres una chica muy linda y muy agradable que cualquier hombre se sentiria feliz de tenerte a tu lado pero lamentablemnte no siento lo mismo por ti ,así que lo siento dawn no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos perdóname sé que algún día encontraras a esa persona especial que te hara inmensamente feliz

Dawn no puedo evitar llorar al oir la respuesta del azabache esas palabras que menciono la destrozaban por dentro así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar dejando a ash sintiéndose mal

—Lo siento dawn y tambien a ti misty fue lo mejor, no quiero engañarlas con falsas esperanzas espero que aun seamos amigos después de esto —suspiraba ash por las expresiones que desprendían sus amigas de tristeza por el rechazo

El azabache volvio a meditar por un rato más las situaciones de esta noche y fue cuando entonces apareció serena

—Ash vine a hablar contigo de algo importante —dijo la pelmiel un poco nerviosa

—Dime lo que quieras serena sabes que no hay problema —respondió ash con una sonrisa a pesar lo ocurrido hace algunos momentos

—Yo solo vengo a decirte que este viaje que realice contigo por kalos es lo mejor que me pasado en toda la vida, gracias ti encontré el coraje y la fuerza para encontrar mi sueño ademas de que tu me enseñaste a nunca rendirme hasta el final y te agradezco que me hayas defendido y salvado en varias ocasiones en especial en aquel día en que lysson quiso hacerme daño y tú fuiste a salvarme de ese maldito y por ello siempre te estare agradecida por lo que hiciste por mi , por eso bien aquí a expresarte lo que siento en verdad por ti

Ash desde aquel dia en el campamento cuando me ayudaste en el bosque me sentí atraída por ti pero ese sentimiento estuvo conmigo todos estos años jamás perdí la esperanza de volver a verte y regresarte aquel pañuelo, al verte en televisión en ese accidente mis sentimientos volvieron a florecer y me dieron muchas ganas de volverte a encontrar entonces sali de viaje de mi casa solo para poder encontrarte ademas fue por ti que decidí enfrentar a mi madre y tomar mi propio destino en mi manos, ash tu siempre fuiste y seras mi inspiración en los tripokelones, gracias a ti saque la fuerza para seguir adelante.

ash por esto y más solo quiero decirte que te amo no importa el tiempo y la distancia ahora sé que lo siento por ti nunca lo borrara nadie por eso quiero estar siempre a tu lado ahora y para siempre —exclamo serena sonrojada

ash solo observo a la pelimiel a los ojos sin duda alguna ya no podia ocultar lo que sentia por la pelimiel

—serena para mi eres una gran persona que sin duda tu eres la que ocupa un lugar en mi corazón mayor que mi demás amigas, cuando te vi en ciudad satalurse me invadió el impulso de conocerte a más a fondo sin duda eres una chica muy linda gracias a tus palabras en aquella ocacion me recordaste a mi antiguo ser "nunca te rindas hasta el final" con oír esas palabras renací como entrenador, me entraron nuevas energías ya no solo tenía a mi madre como motivación si no a ti también por eso nunca quise apartarte de mi lado por eso te invite a viajar conmigo, nunca peleamos porque nunca quise verte enojada conmigo sin duda eso me hubiera dolido, serena no tienes que agradecer nada yo siempre te protegeré y estaré contigo hasta el final porque yo te amo ahora y para siempre —respondió ash feliz y fue en dirección a la pelimiel y le dio un beso en sus labios

después de ese beso el sueño de greninja se esfumo

al amanecer ash estaba listo para continuar con su camino a casa sin duda sería muy largo el trayecto, todos sus amigos estaban desayunado con calma, muchos de sus amigos se despidieron de el y se fueron por otros rumbos solo ash junto su novia serena y sus amigas misty y dawn continuaron viajando juntos para poder ir al aeropuerto y viajar a kanto, el ambiente estaba tenso ash y serena estaban agarrados de la mano sonriendo y platicando como si nada mientras que a lado de ellos estaba greninja que para ash el tener ese lazo para transformarse lo hacia acreedor de viajar fuera de su pokebola como a pikachu.

Mientras que más atrás de la pareja lo seguía dawn y misty que estaban hirviendo de envidia al ver la forma que ash agarraba la mano de serena , para ellas ver a serena junto ash les daba asco y las llenaba de furia en su mirada se observan ojos llenos de maldad y sus mentes solo imaginaban escenas enfermas donde se observaba serena siendo torturada de formas muy crueles posibles por parte de ellas.

Después de caminar por horas llegaron al aeropuerto donde se dispusioron a comprar los boletos y despues abordaron el avión que los llevaría a kanto.

CONTINUARA

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo es más reflexión porque algunos querían saber que les dijo las chicas a ash pues ya lo tienen

Gracias por sus comentarios si algunos dicen que me paso con clemont pues la verdad es cierto detesto al personaje

Por fin saldrá dark souls 3 que feliz me siento


	3. el lado obscuro de greninja

Capítulo 3 sacando el lado obscuro

Todos estaban a bordo del avión para ahorrar dinero greninja se metió en su pokebola sabía que por su tamaño no podía estar en las piernas de su entrenador así que tuvo que hacerlo.

En el avión estaban distribuidos de la siguiente maneras ash y serena estaban sentados juntos por un lado y por más alejados estaban dawn y misty por petición de ellas para planear su jugada sin nadie las escuchara y también porque estaban hartas de oír a serena hablar.

Te juro que si vuelve a contar la maldita de historia del campamento voy a matarla aquí mismo –dijo dawn algo alterada

Yo aún no puedo creer que ash sea tan atento con ella es un maldito conmigo no fue así, hasta el muy desgraciado la invito a viajar con el - reclamo misty molesta por el comportamiento de ash

Deja de eso que ash le cumpla sus caprichos como si nada por arceus es demasiado sumiso con ella -exclamo dawn aun molesta

Si por eso debemos hacerla sufrir qué te parece abrirle el pecho y sacarle el corazón –dijo misty con malicia

Eso es leve mejor hacemos que un pokemon tipo bicho la viole mientras nosotras lo grabamos –contesto dawn mostrando una sonrisa diabólica

Oh también podríamos amarrarla y darle latigazos y torturarla con pokemon e instrumentos de tortura -respondió misty mostrando una mirada sádica

Mejor aún hacemos todo eso y más solo espero que soporte todo eso, no quiero que acabe la diversión tan rápido –dijo dawn

Descuida por eso, ya tendremos de sobra para planearlo mejor en kanto –respondió misty

Después de unas horas de vuelo, el avión ya había llegado a su destino en ciudad carmín de la región kanto, nuestros héroes rápidamente bajaron del avión, ash saco inmediatamente a greninja de su pokebola para que conociera la región natal de su entrenador.

Mira cariño llegamos a kanto me muero de ganas que mi mama te conozca –dijo ash mostrándole una sonrisa a su novia

Claro amor ya quiero conocer a tu mama –respondió serena con la misma sonrisa que su novio

Mientras que las chicas solo quedaban viendo mostrando una mirada de envidia por las expresiones de amor que lanzaban entre ellos.

Greninja solo las observa de reojo a esas dos entrenadoras, después de lo que había oído en la fiesta no iba a quitarles el ojo de encima a esas dos y por su entrenador estaría dispuesto a proteger su felicidad la cual era serena obviamente a cualquier precio.

El viaje desde el aeropuerto de ciudad carmín hasta pueblo paleta hubiera sido aburridos si no fuera porque ash y serena se la pasaban divirtiéndose con sus bromas entre ellos como si de dos niños se trátense, mientras que dos entrenadoras se morían de celos observando a la pareja en su diversión.

Después de un largo tiempo llegaron a pueblo paleta sin duda irse en taxi les ahorro mucho tiempo.

Mira amor hemos llegado a pueblo paleta –dijo ash feliz señalando el pueblo a su novia

Valla este lugar no ha cambiado desde que estaba en el campamento ver otra vez este lugar me trae maravillosos recuerdos –respondió serena entusiasmada

-es la primera vez que veo pueblo paleta y por lo que se ve el pueblo es muy acogedor –exclamo dawn sorprendida ver el pueblo de ash por primera vez

-si este lugar es único, da un aire de tranquilidad –secundo misty

Greninja estaba asombrado de ver el pueblo de su entrenador sin duda el lugar desprendía un aire mágico que hacía que el pokemon rana se relajara aun así no iba a bajar la guardia mientras esas dos arpías estuvieran cerca de la novia de su entrenador.

Bueno vamos a ver a mi mama primero para darle las buenas noticias así que una carrera serena –dijo ash entusiasmado y en el acto empezó a correr en dirección a su casa

Vamos cariño ya verás cómo te gano –respondió serena feliz y también empezó a correr para alcanzar a su novio

Greninja se había quedado atrás en la carrera a propósito ya que su intención era vigilar al par de entrenadoras de cerca.

Esos dos no se cansan de sus juegos infantiles, no es posible –suspiraba la coordinadora al ver los ánimos de la pareja

Si en fin déjalos que corran yo iré a mi propio ritmo –respondió misty pero su mirada se desvió al ver a cierto pokemon que estaba cerca de ellas –oye tu no vas ir tras tu entrenador

Greninja solo la miro a misty y giro la cabeza para indicarle que no tenía intenciones de correr tras de ellos

Que pokemon tan raro es el primer pokemon de ash que hace eso, todos lo que conozco de él son muy obedientes y lo imitan mucho en su comportamiento -dijo dawn asombrado de ver al pokemon rana

Recuerdo que ash nos contó que una líder de gimnasio de kalos les hablo sobre este greninja que él era muy especial, él era un pokemon que tenía propósitos propios –exclamo misty acordándose de la platica

¿Qué significara que el pokemon tenga propósitos propios? –se preguntó dawn

No lo sé pero hay algo en este greninja muy diferente a los demás pokemon que he conocido que hace sin duda este pokemon es muy raro -respondió misty intrigada por ese pokemon

Descuida misty solo es un pokemon común y corriente, además tranquila de seguro ash solo exagero las cosas con que pokemon especial o con propósitos propios para impresionar a los demás de seguro la tonta de serena se lo creyó –exclamo dawn

Pues ni tan común observaste en la pelea final cuando uso esa extraña transformación a mi sorprendió que greninja tomara aspectos de ash e inclusive me dio la impresión que eran uno solo en ese combate con la forma que sincronizaban sus movimientos hasta percibí que ash sentía el mismo dolor cuando atacaban a greninja –dijo misty aun intrigada

Vamos misty todo tiene explicación lógica de seguro el profesor oak podrá darnos una explicación a este asunto –respondió dawn

Mientras estaban hablando greninja solo se burlaba de ellas en su mente pensando que hacer con ellas cuando intentaran actuar contra serena en su mente pasaban muchas ideas desde violarlas el mismo hasta torturarlas con sus ataques o peor aún asesinar a sus pokemon de ellas de las maneras más crueles mientras las entrenadoras observaban el espectáculo sin menor duda greninja era un pokemon muy diferente a los demás.

Después de caminar por un rato llegaron a casa de ash las dos entrenadoras junto a greninja, se notaba que el ambiente en la casa de ash era de alegría, la mama de ash estaba abrazando a serena por sus expresiones de felicidad se notaba que le había caído bien la novia de su hijo mientras que ash estaba alegre que su madre y su novia se cayeran tan bien.

Señora kétchup ya llegamos –dijo misty interrumpiendo el bonito momento

Hola misty que bueno vienes a visitarme me alegro verte y tú debes ser dawn la chica que me acompaño a mi hijo por la región sinnoh me da gusto verte –respondió delia con una sonrisa al ver a las amigas de su hijo en su hogar

De pronto delia los invito a pasar a la mesa para comer que sin duda pro el largo viaje debían tener hambre, cosa que para ash no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a la mesa para comer mientras los seguía una serena con una sonrisa enternecedora al ver como su novio sacaba su faceta infantil que para ella le resultaba muy tierno eso.

Dawn y misty solo mostraron una gota tipo anime al ver la reacción de ash que para dawn solo podía decir en su mente "es tan infantil", frase que era de iris una amiga de ash que lo acompaño por unova.

En al comida el ambiente era tranquilo por un lado pikachu y greninja estaban comiendo debajo de la mesa felizmente y en la mesa un ash comiendo como loco los platillos de su madre, mientras que serena solo comía despacio y observaba con gusto esa faceta de su novio que le resultaba tan linda ,mientras que dawn y misty hablaban con la señora kétchup que para su desgracia les contaba la anécdota del campamento que hace poco tiempo ash y serena les habían contado, ella ponían caras de emoción aunque por dentro estaban hartas de oír esa maldita historia una y otra vez ,pero que podían hacer no podían decirle a la mama de ash que dejara eso lo último que querían ellas era hacer enojar a la mama del hombre que amaban.

Después de la comida ash propuso ir al laboratorio del profesor oak para enseñarles a todos sus pokemon el trofeo de la liga kalos, los demás asintieron felices en especial misty y dawn que no querían escuchar más relatos de la mama de ash que involucraran a serena de por sí ya la odiaban y con esos relatos su odio y frustración crecía más.

Así que todos fueron rumbo al laboratorio del profesor oak excepto delia que se quedó en casa para limpiarla, los demás no tardaron mucho en llegar al laboratorio para serena era nostálgico volver a ese lugar sin dudas era muy especial para ella ese lugar ya que ahí conoció a ash, para dawn le resultaba asombroso ver el laboratorio así que ash toco la puerta del laboratorio y en seguida el mismo profesor oak les abrió.

-hola ash cuanto tiempo sin verte muchacho mírate cómo has crecido me da gusto que vinieran a visitarme –dijo el profesor oak al ver al azabache

Hola profesor oak a mí también me da gusto verlo otra vez –respondió ash feliz de ver al profesor

Oh miren cuanto tiempo sin vernos tú debes ser serena verdad –exclamo el profesor oak al ver a la pelimiel

Hola profesor oak, así es soy serena y fui a su campamento hace años –respondió la pelimiel feliz de ver al viejo profesor

Me alegro de verte, oh esperen son misty y dawn que alegría de verlas chicas -dijo el profesor feliz de verlas de nuevo aquellas entrenadoras

Hola profesor oak –respondieron al unísono ambas entrenadoras felices

Miren nada más un greninja ¿es tuyo ash? –pregunto el profesor entusiasmado de ver al pokemon de kalos

Si así es profesor y espero mostrarle su transformación de seguro le sorprenderá -respondió ash en un tono tranquilo

Pues pasen al laboratorio de seguro tienen historias que contarme –dijo el profesor apartándose de la puerta y dejando pasar a todos

Al entrar al laboratorio, el profesor los guio a su sala para que relataran sus viajes así como sus experiencias, ash contaba como gano la liga kalos y por supuesto como que tuvo a su novia, a lo cual el profesor estaba feliz por el muchacho después de todo lo veía como su segundo nieto

Después la pláticas y contar por enésima vez el relato del campamento todos salieron a fuera para ver a los pokemon de ash, lo cual el azabache estaba emocionado de ver a sus amigos y decirles las buenas noticias ya que solo su equipo estrella ya sabía de antemano el resultado.

El primero en recibirlo fue su amigo bulbasour que se acercó a su entrenador para saludarlo al igual que pikachu que bajo del hombro de su entrenador para saludar al pequeño pokemon planta

Hola bulbasour cuanto tiempo sin vernos amigo –dijo acariciando al pokemon planta lo cual el solo sonrió en señal de afecto

Bulba bulba( me alegro de verte ash ya te extrañaba) –respondió bulbasour a lo cual no entendió nada su entrenador pero si pikachu y greninja al ser pokemon

¡Qué bonito pokemon! -exclamo serena maravillada de ver a bulbasour

Acarícialo cariño es uno de mis amigos que capture en kanto -dijo ash agarrando la mano de serena para que acariciara la frente del pokemon verde.

Bulba bulba(cariño que está pasando aquí) –exclamo el bulbasour sorprendido de esas palabras de su entrenador

Pika pika(es la novia de ash aunque no lo creas) –respondió pikachu

Bulba bulba( no puedo creerlo a bayleef no le va gustar eso) –exclamo bulbasour y sintió algo de pena por bayleef –bulba bulba(por cierto el pokemon azul quien eres tu)

-greni greni(me llamo greninja y soy pokemon de ash que atrapo en kalos mucho gusto en conocerte) –dijo greninja acercándose a bulbasour pero no tanto para dejar que serena lo acariciara

-bulba bulba(mucho gusto te gustara el lugar así que bienvenido a la familia) –respondió bulbasour entusiasmado de conocer a otro pokemon mas de ash

Cariño creo que es hora de llamar a los demás pokemon podrías dejar a bulbasour un momento para que pueda convocar al resto de mis pokemon –exclamo ash a lo cual serena accedió y dejo al pokemon planta así que se alejó de ellos para poder llamar a los demás

Lo cual lanzo su señal al cielo, así que de pronto se escucharon pisadas y por supuesto se sintió un pequeño temblor en el suelo

¿Qué es esto? –pregunto dawn algo alterada por esos ruidos y temblores

Cariño ¿esto es normal? –pregunto serena con algo de miedo y se aferró a ash cosa que dawn y misty sintieron celos

Si amor esto es normal no te espantes solo son mis pokemon que vienen a saludar –respondió ash tranquilo y le dio un beso a serena para tranquilizarla

De pronto los pokemon de ash fueron a dirección de el con intención de embestirlo por su mala suerte ash estaba con serena, al ver la situación con la que se encontraban greninja no lo pensó dos veces y usando su lengua agarro a la pareja y la salvo de la estampida de pokemon que querían saludar a su entrenador de manera afectiva.

Gracias amigo –dijo ash agradeciendo el rescate tan oportuno

Después de esos momentos todos los pokemon estaban reunidos para ver a su entrenador inclusive saco a los demás que traía consigo, entonces ash les di las buenas noticias sobre la liga kalos que la había ganado y por supuesto la mejor noticia para el su novia serena.

Casi todos los pokemon estaban felices excepto bayleef que solo soltó lágrimas al ver que su amado ash ya tenía pareja así que salió corriendo de ahí, sceptile quiso ir a consolarla pero bulbasour se lo impido dejando que bayleef se desahogara sola.

La reunión continúo bien, serena y las demás chicas sacaron a sus pokemon para que convivieran juntos de pronto oshwatt al ver a sylveon y braixen se enamoró de ellas y se dirigió a hablarles

Greninja al ver como el pequeño pokemon nutria se acercaba a coquetear con el pokemon de fuego se dirigió a interceptarlo

Hola preciosa cómo te llamas, tienes pareja si no es así puedo ser tu pareja –exclamo oshawatt con corazones en los ojos

De pronto antes que greninja lo detuviera vio como un pequeño pokemon pingüino se acercaba a coquetear con braixen

Hola hermosura ¿eres de por aquí? -pregunto piplup en un tono seductor

Braixen estaba un poco incomoda por esa clase de atenciones de parte de los machos en ese momento cuando iba responder greninja aprecio en frente de ella para detener a esos dos pokemon enamorados

¡Oigan que les pasa deben de respetar! –dijo greninja con un tono serio a los dos iniciales de agua

En seco los pokemon de agua quisieron pelear contra el pokemon rana pero desecharon la idea en seguida al ver el tamaño de greninja y por supuesto su semblante serio así que aceptaron su orden y se fueron a conquistar a sylveon lo cual solo los llevo a una pelea entre ellos por tratar de conquistarla lo cual sylveon se alejó y se acercó a su entrenadora dejando a los dos tipos agua peleándose entre sí.

Gracias greninja eres muy dulce –dijo braixen agradeciendo la acción de greninja

No es nada braixen ya sabes nunca te dejaría que alguien te molestara –respondió greninja sonrojado

Oh eres tan tierno sabes algo eso me agrada de ti detrás de ese semblante serio se esconde un amable y heroico pokemon –exclamo braixen sonrojada

Mientras eso pasaba con charizard, infernape, krokodile y sceptile solo se reían al ver como se ponía greninja con braixen.

Después de un rato de diversión todos procedieron irse a descansar ash y serena fueron a la casa de ash descansar junto con pikachu , greninja se quedó en el laboratorio aunque ash no le gustaba del todo dejarlo ahí solo, el pokemon rana solo quería quedarse para conocer el lugar y de paso vigilar a las entrenadoras que por una extraña razón optaron por quedarse en el laboratorio esta noche y no en la casa de ash.

En la noche

Greninja se paró para merodear por el laboratorio y buscar actividades extrañas de pronto vio aun bulbasaur algo preocupado así que se dirigió a él.

¿Qué te corre bulbasaur? ¿Porque esa cara tan seria? –pregunto greninja algo extrañado por la expresión del pokemon planta

Es que ya es tarde y aún no he visto a bayleef desde que se fue corriendo llorando, me preocupa que le haya pasado algo malo –dijo bulbasour en un tono de preocupación

Descuida yo iré a buscarla en seguida –respondió greninja y el en acto salió en busca de bayleef

Gracias a su velocidad pudo recorrer la reservas del laboratorio con suma rapidez, de pronto noto oír unos ruidos extraños que provenían desde fuera de los límites del laboratorio en el bosque, greninja noto que en la cerca que trazaba dichos limites estaba destrozada, no lo pensó dos veces y salió en busca de bayleef pensado lo peor por esos extraños ruidos que se escuchaban.

Después de seguir esos extraños sonidos encontró una escena muy horrorosa para el

ADVERTENCIA GORE Y CONTENIDO TRAUMATIZANTE SIN ES SENSIBLE DEJAR DE LEER HASTA AQUÍ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era un humano teniendo relaciones sexuales con bayleef y la pokemon planta parecía que lo estaba disfrutándolo al no poner resistencia, fue entonces noto que un noctowl la tenía bajo en su trance gracias a su mirada, greninja no podía sentirse más asqueado y por impulso salió a confrontarlos.

El hombre que parecía de veinte años estaba introduciendo su miembro en la vagina de bayleef que por el tamaño del miembro de aquel hombre parecía hacerle daño pero a la pokemon estaba en ese trance que no notaba el daño que le ocasionaba, mientras que noctowl a un la tenía bajo su control para que no opusiera resistencia.

Oh esto se siente genial noctowl cuando termine ya sigues tu –dijo aquel hombre con malicia

A lo cual noctowl solo asentaba con la cabeza, de pronto greninja aprecio corriendo en su dirección y usando sus manos les lanza shuriken de agua al hombre dejándolo dañado de recibir ese ataque.

Aquel noctowl dejo lo que estaba haciendo para enfrentar al pokemon rana, lo cual greninja solo mostraba su sonrisa por la emoción de pelear.

Noctowl quiso usar hipnosis en greninja pero el pokemon rana ni se inmutaba y para desgracia de noctowl, greninja era mitad siniestro los ataques psíquicos no le causaban efecto.

Qué esperas noctowl usa ataque ala -ordeno el hombre algo herido por los ataques de greninja y aun estando en el suelo aunque dejo de violar a bayleef que la dejo de lado.

El pokemon asintió pero greninja esquivo su ataque y le lanzo shuriken de agua dejando dañado al pokemon ave

¡Vamos noctowl usa ala de acero! –grito el hombre desesperado por la situación en la que se encontraba

Greninja en vez de esquivar su ataque de noctowl uso corte generando una katana y choco contra la ala de acero de noctowl ambos ataques estaban parejos pero debido al peso de greninja y a su experiencia en combate gano el choque y dio de lleno al pokemon ave dejando algo ensangrentado de la ala derecha haciendo que noctowl volara más lento.

El hombre le ordena noctowl que siguiera atacándolo pero era inútil, poco a poco greninja le hacía más heridas al pokemon ave con su ataque de corte.

Para greninja ver esa sangre despertó en él un deseo enfermo que mantenía oculto desde hace años, el creía que esa clase de gustos de ver a pokemon desangrados o cortados no era normal así que reprimía esos sentimientos pero ya nomás la sangre lo llamaba, él quería más y esta noche seria su oportunidad de cumplir sus deseos sucios, así como eso dos cumplian sus deseos más profundos con bayleef el cumpliría los suyos con éllos.

Asi que con una mirada con malicia, greninja se iba acercando a noctowl para saciar su apetito, el pokemon quiso atacar para defenderse pero era inútil tener lastimada su ala le impedía realizar ataques y sumando el hecho de que los ataques psíquicos no le causaban efecto se podría decir que estaba totalmente desprotegido así que solo podía hacer una cosa suplicar por su vida.

Por favor no me mates la culpa es de mi entrenador el me obligo hacerlo –suplicaba noctowl asustado por la incertidumbre de su destino

Jajaja patético entre más me supliques más voy a divertirme con esto –respondió greninja riéndose y burlándose de los patéticos intentos de sobrevivir de noctowl

Entonces greninja usando corte rebano las alas de noctowl haciendo que el pokemon ave grite de dolor y caiga al suelo al no poder mantenerse en el aire.

Eres patético ahora te arrastras en el suelo como un caterpie cualquiera –dijo greninja con un tono malicioso

Entonces greninja se abalanzo en noctowl y con su técnica corte fue cortado el interior del pokemon lentamente, haciendo que el pokemon ave gritara de dolor sus gritos lo escuchaban varios pokemon pero por miedo no se atrevían a observar la escena solo podían taparse los odios y esperar que terminaran esos gritos.

En el bosque solo retumbaban gritos de dolor de un pokemon sufriendo

-¡basta por favor! , ¡No me mates! ,!paraaaaaaa!

En los últimos suspiros de vida noctowl vio como greninja había llegado al corazón después de cortar su carne y lo arranco para mostrárselo a noctowl y en frente de él lo aplasto con su mano haciendo que el pokemon muriera al instante, pero esto no había acabado mientras noctowl era torturado, aquel hombre intentó huir de greninja aunque aún seguía dañado por ambos shuriken y por eso le costaba correr , greninja solo se burlaba en su mente cuanto podía correr en ese estado 100,200 o 300 metros a lo máximo antes de tropezar por el estado en el que se encontraba.

Greninja en seguida se puso de frente de aquel hombre, el hombre solo veía con horror esos ojos rojos que lo observan de una manera tan demencial, al ver esa clase de mirada solo esperaba lo peor

-por favor no me mates ya no volveré a lastimar a ningún pokemon –suplico hombre soltando lagrimas

Greninja solo se reía de lo patético que se veía aquel hombre suplicando por su vida, tantas víctimas que hizo sufrir y apostaba que suplicaban y el muy desgraciado no les hacía caso hasta en su mente formulo que no solo violaba a pokemon si no a entrenadoras que observara desprotegidas quintándoles su inocencia esa clase de monstruos no se conformaría con pokemon si no también con inocentes niñas, para greninja en pensar solo justificaba más sus acciones, hacer sufrir a ese hombre esta noche.

El hombre al ver que el pokemon rana iba a matarlo quiso correr, pero de pronto el hombre perdió el equilibrio al ver la razón observo que ambas piernas habían sido cercenadas, el hombre solo gritaba de dolor aun así se aferró a la idea de escapar y aun sin piernas se arrastraba lo más rápido que podía.

Greninja solo observaba con gusto la cara de sufrimiento de aquel hombre cortarle sus piernas solo era el principio de su sufrimiento, así que se fue acercando a él y con su katana generada por corte cerceno la mano derecha y después corto la mano izquierda del hombre el hombre solo gritaba de dolor al perder sus manos, greninja quería jugar más con él, entonces se le ocurrió una idea más macabra.

Arrastro al hombre mientras se desangraba por el bosque solo caminaron unos metros más alejados de bayleef y observo aun venipede dormido, lo cual se le hacía curioso ya que con los gritos de noctowl o del hombre pensaba que despertaría.

Entonces recordó que los venipede son agresivos por naturaleza entonces se le ocurrió una idea corto parte del abdomen de aquel hombre para que brotara la sangre y se lo acerco al venipede, el cual greninja lo despertó con un leve golpe y desapareció dejando solo aquel hombre solo con el venipede.

Venipede despertó noto el cuerpo del hombre por lo que pensó que él fue quien lo despertó, no lo pensó dos veces y mordió el abdomen de aquel hombre por enojo, el hombre solo gritaba, de pronto venipede noto el sabor de la carne del hombre entonces empezó a morderlo y comer su carne en eso el pokemon bicho hizo un llamado para convocar a su familia para indicarles que había comida, los venipede que estaban escondidos salieron de su escondite y fueron con su compañero.

Al notar que este comía la carne con gusto no lo pensaron y empezaron a comer la carne del hombre este al no tener piernas ni brazos no podía quitárselos de encima así que solo podía gritar mientras era devorado vivo.

Su sufrimiento solo duro unos minutos más hasta que cayó muerto, greninja no tenía que esconder el cuerpo los pokemon bicho lo harían por él y sobre noctowl de seguro algunos pokemon carroñeros también se comerían su cuerpo así que sería un crimen sin evidencias además quien extrañaría esa basura humana y su adefesio de pokemon, así que solo se alejó cargando a una bayleef desmayada por un momento se alegró que bayleef hubiera sido violada hipnotizada y no consciente de seguro los traumas serian difíciles de borrar.

Después de caminar un rato llegó con bulbasour le explicó lo que ocurrió, solo que greninja omitió ciertos detalles grotescos ,solo le dijo que bayleef fue violada por un pokemon y un humano que la tenían en un trance, bulbasaur solo se quedó furioso por ese acto .

Malditos si los llegó a ver me las pagaran –dijo bulbasaur enojado por lo que le ocurrió a bayleef

Yo pienso que deberíamos matarlos la pobre bayleef sufrió mucho por culpa de ellos, esa clase de basuras no merecen vivir –respondió greninja intento ver la respuesta del pokemon planta y así ver si sus actos eran justificados y de paso ver si podía tener alguien que lo ayude cuando el momento lo amerite.

Bulbasaur se quedó paralizado por un momento por esa expresión de greninja pero de pronto se le vino a la mente el daño que le hicieron bayleef en su intimidad así que pensó esa clase de basura no merecen vivir, bayleef era parte de la familia de ash así como el greninja y los demás pokemon que estaban en el laboratorio.

Antes era guardián de varios pokemon antes que ash lo capturara y sentir que uno de ellos sufrió daño por esa escoria solo enfurecía al pokemon planta.

-Tienes razón greninja esa clase de basuras no merece vivir si los llegamos a encontrar prometo que pagaran diez veces los que le hicieron a bayleef –respondió bulbasaur convencido de su respuesta

Descuida amigo ahora lo importante es llevar a bayleef con el profesor para que la revisen –dijo greninja aun cargando a bayleef

Así que sin perder más tiempo fueron al laboratorio por suerte el profesor aún estaba despierto así que el profesor vio a greninja cargando a bayleef, el profesor se asustó al ver estado en el que se encontraba el pokemon hierba y noto el daño que tenía la vagina de la pobre bayleef y sin perder tiempo se llevó para revisarla y curar sus heridas.

Por buena suerte bayleef no presento más daños lo único malo es que sería difícil reparar el daño ocasionado en las paredes vaginales tomando la posibilidad que la pobre bayleef sea estéril debido al riesgo que se desgarre por dentro si tuviera un huevo ocasionándole una hemorragia masiva.

El profesor dejo a bayleef en el laboratorio para que descansara y en la mañana avisaría a ash sobre su estado del pokemon, bulbasour y greninja se sintieron aliviados de que bayleef estuviera fuera de peligro pero también se sentían enojados por que el pobre pokemon ya no podría tener crías.

Greninja al ver esos actos se juró asi mismo que nadie volvería tocar alguien importante para su entrenador y cualquiera que se atreviera pagaría con creces su ofrenta, ahora también vio en bulbasaur un gran aliado ahora al gran pregunta para greninja cuantos más pokemon del laboratorio se aliarían con el.

En un cuarto del laboratorio

Dos chicas no habían dormido por estar platicando

Entonces ya quedamos dawn con el plan –dijo misty con una sonrisa

Sí, todo sale bien mañana nos despediremos de serena para siempre –respondió dawn

CONTINUARA

Ya empecé con el gore aunque es leve, si lo desean puedo hacerlo así o quieren que le suba el nivel.

Comentarios

AndrickDa2: que puedo decir dawn y misty tendrán lo que merecen jejeje

SrRonaldo78: como siempre me encanta recibir comentarios de su parte

Hugoyvm: estoy en eso XD

Cutesaralisa: si buscas algo de gore este estu fic y sobre misty o dawn pobres no quisiera ser ellas

Reverse Ash: planearan cosas feas pero greninja estará ahí


	4. el plan

Advertencia: contenido gore si usted no quiero leer este tipo de contendido sugiero que desista de leer este fic

Capítulo 4: el plan

Después de la agitada noche de hoy ya nada iba ser lo mismo y sobre todo para greninja que el había visto con sus propios ojos la crueldad humana nunca imagino que un hombre fuera capaz de violar aun pokemon sin lugar dudas por pura suerte ash y compañía nunca se cruzaron con ese tipo de gente y la verdad no sabría la reacción de ash ante ese hecho.

Lo hubiera matado o simplemente lo habría capturado y dejar que la policía se encargara de el posiblemente conociendo a su entrenador hubiera optado por lo segundo pero si solo tal vez la rabia que sintiera en ese momento fuera más fuerte que su cordura lo hubiera matado de ser así estaba justificado el acto o no.

Muchas dudas surgían en greninja respecto lo que acaba de hacer cuando alguien está fuera de control debido a sus emociones hace cosas sin pensarlas pero lo raro del asunto, él estaba totalmente cuerdo cuando mato a ese pokemon y ese hombre, admitía que lo lleno de ira lo que le hicieron a bayleef pero aun así le invadió las ganas de torturarlo inclusive disfruto haciéndolo porque lo su justificación de su acto quedaba en duda si fue lo correcto o no.

Bulbasour podría justificarlo inclusive si fuera con sceptile que tenía sentimientos por bayleef seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo que el, entonces se le corrió ir a verlo y decirle la verdad sobre lo que hizo al tener sentimientos por la victima él lo podría entender mejor la situación además otro lado sería aún mejor sin perder tiempo greninja fue directo a ver a sceptile.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo ya que dormía solo en una cueva a diferencia de muchos de los pokemon de ash que dormían casi juntos aunque él no era gran misterio él era un poco solitario casi como el mismo.

—Despierta sceptile tenemos que hablar — dijo greninja mientras con su mano movía el cuerpo de sceptile

—sabes a qué horas son si quieres hablar hazlo mañana —respondió sceptile algo molesto —además que es tan importante para hablarlo tan tarde

—es sobre bayleef le paso algo —hablo greninja con un tono seco

Entonces sceptile se levantó de golpe al escuchar ese nombre

— ¿Qué le paso a bayleef? —pregunto sceptile con desesperación

Entonces greninja le susurró al oído todo lo que paso omitiendo claro la muerte del violador y de su pokemon a manos de greninja.

—Porque ella oo debí estar ahí para protegerla —exclamaba sceptile enojado por la situación — ¡malditos ya me las pagaran cuando los encuentre esos malditos!

—no es necesario ya no volverán a ser una molestia esos bastardos me encargue de ellos —hablo greninja con un tono seco

— ¿qué les hiciste? — Pregunto sceptile algo intrigado — ¿acaso tú?

—Si lo hice —contesto greninja secamente — ¿acaso no harías lo mismo?

—la verdad no sé qué decir al respecto posiblemente hubiera actuado igual pero dime alguien mas sabe lo que hiciste —dijo sceptile algo preocupado por su amigo

—solo se lo insinué a bulbasour pero en si tú eres el primero en saberlo por eso vine a hablar contigo al tener lazos con bayleef quería ver tu reacción y tu respuesta al estar en la misma situación que yo pero siento que harías lo mismo asi que me siento aliviado. —comentó greninja

—agradezco de antemano que me informaras ahora lo que queda es ver si bayleef se encuentre bien y apoyarla en todo lo que se requiera para que supere esto —exclamo sceptile totalmente agradecido por la confianza depositada en el —además tienes razón creo que yo hubiera matado a esos malditos tal como tú lo hiciste

—por cierto dime sceptile si alguien llegara atacar a la novia de ash ¿tú que harías al respecto? —pregunto greninja

—La defendería de quien fuera pero a que viene esa pregunta —respondió sceptile algo sorprendido

—Te pregunto esto por qué presiento que hay personas que intentaran dañarla e inclusive matarla —hablo greninja con un tono serio

— ¿Y quiénes son? acaso los conocemos —pregunto sceptile

—si además las conoces muy bien son las amigas de ash, misty y dawn —respondió greninja sin rodeos

—debes estar bromeando como ellas pueden planear matar a serena no será acaso traumas de lo que hiciste en el bosque —reclamo sceptile

—no, estoy más acuerdo de lo que crees y lo escuche de la boca de ellas lo que planeaban hacer a serena están despechadas por que las rechazaron y le echan la culpa a serena por su situación y se van a vengar de ella —dijo greninja con un tono serio mientras cruzaba sus brazos —pero ni crean que las dejare que sigan con su plan —entonces me ayudaras

—bueno no puedo dudar de ti por el tiempo que apenas te conozco eres alguien a quien no le gusta decir esas clases de acusaciones sin pruebas entonces te ayudare a proteger a serena pero dime sinceramente las mataras si dañan serena —exclamo sceptile intentado averiguar qué tan lejos quería llegar greninja

— ¡si las mataría y cualquiera que se intente dañar lo más preciado para ash, nosotros somos una familia y no dejare que dañen a mi familia si alguien se atreve a tocar alguien de la familia de ash haría que se arrepintiera por ello nada más importa que la felicidad de ash! —dijo greninja con algo de exaltación

—ya veo pues te agradezco tu sinceridad aunque comúnmente te diría que estás loco no sé por qué pero comparto tu pasión por proteger a ash y eso me agrada alguna vez cuando era un trecko protegí un árbol con mucha intensidad hasta hubiera dado mi vida por protegerlo en ese entonces así que se cómo te sientes con respecto de proteger lo que más amas y estoy de acuerdo te ayudare en todo lo que requieras solo que prométeme que no harás nada hasta que ella lancen la primera piedra por que no quiero iniciar la guerra solo quiero terminarla —exclamo sceptile convencido y poniéndole condiciones a greninja

—estoy de acuerdo con eso no actuare hasta que ellas lo hagan solo espero que te prepares para lo que vendrá por que las cosas se pueden poner feas —dijo greninja con un tonos serio y mostrando algo frialdad en su mirada

—lo entiendo de todos modos te dije que te ayudaría así que no puedo retractarme en mi palabra —respondió sceptile con tono serio —por cierto no te gustaría combatir en este momento ya que me despertaste tengo ganas de luchar además que quiero demostrarte quien es el pokemon más rápido de ash

—seguro, me vendría bien además no creas que eres el primer sceptile con el que me enfrento ya derrote a uno que podía megaevolucionar además veremos si puedes igualar mi velocidad —dijo greninja presumiendo su velocidad mientras se ponía en posición de combate

Sin megaevolucion pude derrotar a un legendario así que no creas que soy tan débil como al que derrotaste —respondió sceptile mientras se preparaba también para combatir

Entonces greninja preparo corte mientras sceptile usa hoja filada ya si empezaron el choque de ataques donde se podía observar como se movían a una gran velocidad y hacia chocar sus ataques como si dos espadas se tratasen y así continuaron hasta altas horas de la noche donde por muy poco greninja logro derrotar a sceptile luego de eso fueron a dormir un poco.

Después de una noche extraña amaneció en pueblo paleta y todos los pokemon del rancho oak estaba despiertos y por supuesto se reunieron para desayunar además el ambiente se podía observar una atmosfera tranquila y en paz.

En eso se podía observar que su entrenador junto con su novia, habían llegado temprano para recibir una noticia muy importante y de su suma delicadeza de parte del profesor oak entonces se observó que el profesor los recibió y los invito a pasar al laboratorio.

Greninja al ver esa acción se acercó para poder ver la reacción de su entrenador ante la noticia de bayleef y como era de suponerse ash no la recibió bien y empezó a enojarse y por supuesto a reclamarle al profesor oak por su descuido ademas en eso se podía observar a serena tratando de tranquilizar a su novio y por supuesto el ruido que ash género debido a sus gritos también hiso que misty y dawn se acercaran para ver lo ocurrido.

Entre las tres chicas consolaban al entrenador, greninja debido a su cercanía con ash él podía percibir sus sentimientos de ash y le dolía ver a su entrenador en ese estado si tan solo hubiera llegado antes le hubiera ahorrado el dolor a su entrenador pero también comprendía que él hubiera no existe y tan solo queda conformarse con intentar superar esa situación.

Ash con algo de trabajo fue al ver a bayleef donde al verla tan delicada solo lloro y empezó a maldecirse de no estar allí con ella cuando más lo necesitaba.

Después de un rato de estar maldiciendo y lamentándose por lo sucedido ash se iba quedar en el laboratorio para estar con bayleef ya que ahora más que nunca necesitaba estar con ella en ese momento difícil cuando despertara.

Después de ese mal rato ash y serena se quedaron en el laboratorio para esperar que bayleef reaccionara mientras eso pasaba el profesor oak se retiró para seguir sus labores y también las chicas se excusaron para retirarse del laboratorio y realizar su malévolo plan pero no contaban con que greninja las seguiría muy de cerca.

—sabes esto del asunto de bayleef nos puede resultar muy útil ya que podremos separar a serena más fácil de ash para entonces para iniciar el plan —dijo dawn en voz baja

—Seguro solo hay buscar una excusa para que serena se aleje de ash por un rato y el tipo que contratamos hará el resto —contesto misty

—Pues eso espero por que no fue nada barato contratarlo solo espero que la haga sentir en el infierno aunque si es toda una zorra como parece puede que hasta le guste —exclamo dawn con malicia

—el tipo tiene fama de saber lo que hace, hasta presume que sus víctimas lo suelen buscar para recibir más castigo de parte de el —respondió misty con una sonrisa —lo bueno es que también graba sus trabajos, solo imagina ver a serena gozando como toda una zorra y con que vea ash ese video no querrá saber nada de ella nunca más.

—entonces no se diga más comencemos con el plan —exclamo dawn con entusiasmo mientras marcaba un numero de teléfono

Greninja al oír todo eso solo planeaba como proteger a serena así que decidió seguir a serena sin que ella lo notara, después de un tiempo dawn ya había preparado todo para emboscar a serena entonces misty corrió a buscar ash y a serena y les mintió diciéndoles que tracey le había dado una medicina hace tiempo para hacer sentir mejor a los pokemon y que dejo un poco en la casa de ash hace tiempo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces serena se ofreció a ir por la medicina en casa de ash ya que no quería que su novio se aparatara de su pokemon, ash aunque no quería separarse de serena comprendió la situación en que se encontraba además pensó que malo le podría pasar a serena en ese pequeño trayecto.

Entonces ya decidido serena partió sola a casa de ash por la medicina mientras caminaba observo que el camino estaba solo lo cual se le hiso curioso pero no quiso darle mayor importancia al asunto debido que tenía que ir a casa de su novio por la medicina.

Entonces sin que ella supiera un hombre grande de cabello negro que vestía una chamarra grande de mezclilla color azul de piel blanca que lo visto rondaba los treinta años la estaba observando con mucho detenimiento.

—esa debe ser la chica que me encargaron, pues la verdad no está nada mal creo que me divertiré un rato con ella hasta que me canse —dijo aquel hombre mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia serena

Mientras serena iba caminado no noto que aquel hombre la seguía de cerca y de pronto este la agarro por la espalda y con un paño que traía se lo puso en la cara de la chica haciendo que esta quedara completamente dormida.

Aquel hombre la cargo y procedió a llevársela al sitio donde estaba su cámara puesta para grabar y sus cosas para comenzar con el trabajo que le encargaron misty y dawn, cuando llego al sitio observaba con lujuria el cuerpo de la chica por lo cual la coloco en el piso y fue buscar un frasco para despertarla y comenzar así su trabajo entonces prendió la cámara y con un paño se acercó a despertar a serena pero cuando quiso acercarse sintió un golpe que lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

— ¡qué demonios! —Grito el hombre enojado y volteo a ver el responsable de ese golpe y lo pude ver que era un greninja — ¡qué te pasa maldito!

Greninja solo lo observaba con una mirada de odio hacia aquel hombre y este igual solo lo observaba algo extrañado por lo que hizo

—No sé quién eres pero te sugiero que te largues de aquí y habrá problemas muy serios para ti —exclamó el hombre algo molesto mientras se levantaba y sacaba una pokebola de su pantalón

Greninja no hizo caso a la advertencia de aquel hombre y se fue aproximando a donde se encontraba el hombre por su parte tomaba distancia y preparaba su pokebola para atacar

— ¡te lo advertí! —Amenazó aquel mientras lanzaba la pokebola — ¡ve hypno!

Entonces aprecio un hypno bastante grande para el tamaño normal y pudo apreciar que este miro a greninja por un momento pero después observo a serena en el suelo profundamente dormida y quiso aproximarse a ella.

—Hypno concéntrate en ese pokemon ya luego te puedes divertir con la chica después de mi turno claro —exclamó aquel hombre mientras señalaba a greninja

Greninja por su parte le daba asco ver esa clase de comentarios si ya por ende no toleraba que un humano violara aun pokemon menos iba permitir un pokemon violar a un humano y sobre todo aquella persona que significaba mucho para su entrenador.

— ¡hypno usa cabezazo en el! —ordeno el hombre a su pokemon

Hypno fue en dirección a greninja para atacarlo y este solo lo esquivo y usando su ataque de corte le hizo varias marcas en su espalda donde después le empezaron brotar sangre de sus heridas

—hypno entonces usa puño trueno contra el —seguía ordenando el hombre

Greninja solo esquivaba su ataque y mientras lo hacia el dejaba marcas en hypno haciendo que este se enojara por el dolor de las heridas.

El hombre estaba un poco asustado al ver que greninja tenía la ventaja entonces observo que la chica estaba sola sin que nadie la protegiera y pensó que si la tomaba de rehén greninja se rendiría fácilmente así que no lo peso dos veces y mientras greninja estaba absorto en el combate contra hypno el hombre agarro a la chica con sus brazos.

— ¡Oye tú! —dijo el hombre cargando a serena en sus brazos —mira lo que tengo aquí

Greninja al ver que hombre tenía a serena dejo de atacar a hypno y se puso aun distancia alejada de ellos

—así me gusta ahora se un buen chico y quédate quieto mientras te castigo por ser un pokemon muy malo —exclamó el hombre con algo de burla —hypno ahora usa pueño trueno

El pokemon psíquico obedeció la orden de su entrenador de inmediato y golpeo a greninja dejándolo un poco adolorido por el golpe.

—Muy bien hypno síguelo golpeándolo con puño trueno hasta que se caiga en el suelo —grito el hombre con mucho entusiasmo mientras el cargaba serena

Greninja solo recibió cada puño trueno sin poder hacer nada al respecto ya que de lo contrario el hombre podía matar a serena así que sin nada que hacer solo se resignó a su cruel destino.

—Muy bien preciosa en que estábamos antes que nos interrumpieran — dijo el hombre mientras bajaba a serena al suelo y se empezaba a bajar el pantalón —esto te podrá doler un poco pero descuida ya después de un rato disfrutaras como loca

Cuando el hombre bajo su pantalón dejo ver su miembro y con sumo cuidado fue deslizando la ropa interior de serena y cuando estaba a punto de introducir su miembro en la vagina de la chica pero fu cuando entonces sintió que alguien lo sujetaba con una especie de látigos y lo aparto de serena.

— ¡ahora quien fue! —Reclamo el hombre otra vez enojado mientras se subía los pantalones y observo al culpable —ahora es un bulbasaur el que interfiere con mi trabajo

Bulbasour había llegado al lugar después de ver que greninja no estaba en el laboratorio entonces presintió que había seguido a serena y empezó a ir por el camino hacia casa de ash para ver si estaba con ella cuando estaba caminando pudo escuchar varios ataques eléctrico así que sintiendo curiosidad fue buscar y observo la escena donde greninja estaba siendo golpeado por un hypno y también como aquel hombre iba a violar a serena así que no pesándolo dos veces uso sus látigos sepa y atrapo al hombre y lo arrojo lejos de ella.

Hypno se volteo para ver que había pasado con su entrenador pero no notó que greninja se reincorporo a la lucha y en sorpresa le corto la nariz a hypno haciendo que este gritara de dolor mientras greninja aun con las heridas por recibir eso puños trueno aún tenía ganas seguir peleando.

El hombre observo con horror como greninja le cortó a su pokemon su nariz, mientras este solo usaba sus manos para tratar de evitar que la sangre siguiera saliéndose del orificio donde debería encontrarse su nariz y gritaba por el dolor, bulbasour solo observo al escena y fue cuando entonces le broto un sentimiento de satisfacción por lo que acaba de hacer greninja y fue cuando entonces se le ocurrió castigar aquel hombre.

El hombre pro su parte viendo su desventaja numérica quiso salir corriendo pero para su desgracia bulbasour supo sus intenciones y con uno de sus látigos sepa lo agarró del cuello y con el otro le empezó a propinar latigazos en su espalda haciendo que el hombre soltara alaridos de dolor.

Por otro lado greninja al ver lo que hacía su compañero se le ocurrió una idea más macabra así que rápidamente se dirigió al hombre y le bajo los pantalones exponiendo su mibero y su trasero, aquel hombre estaba confundido por que hizo eso y por supuesto el pokemon planta también estaba muy extrañado por lo que hizo greninja y fue cuando greninja se dirigió a su amigo para comentarle el plan en su oído.

Entonces greninja fue por el hypno que estaba en el suelo tratando de evitar que se desangrara y con la lengua de greninja el enrollo en la cara así evitando que la sangre siguiera fluyendo en un respiro de alivio hypno se sintió contento de ver que ya no seguía fluyendo sangre de su nariz gracias a la lengua de greninja pero su momento de alivio se desvaneció de pronto cuando sintió como greninja lo iba acercando a su entrenador que estaba con los pantalones por abajo y hypno desconocía lo que seguía a continuación.

Entonces greninja fue acercando a hypno cerca de su entrenador y cuando se situaron frente a frente, greninja le susurro al oído de hypno

—mastúrbalo con tus manos el pene de tu entrenador

Entonces hypno no quería hacerlo pero las amenazas de greninja sobre dejar que se desangrara hasta morir si no lo hacia lo tenían contra la pared y lo empezó a masturbar en contra de sus deseos a su entrenador y greninja señalo con su mano derecha el miembro de hypno aquel hombre indicándole con señas que debía hacer lo mismo.

—estás loco no voy a tocar esa cosa —exclamo el hombre enojado

Entonces bulbaosur le empezó a dar latigazos al hombre para que obedeciera

— ¡por favor basta lo hare! —suplico el hombre ante el castigo propinado por aquel pokemon planta

Entonces el hombre cerrando los ojos empezó a masturbar a hypno entonces greninja se sonrió al ver que aquellos dos estaban masturbándose entre sí entonces al ver que los penes de ambos estaban erectos greninja rápidamente uso corte en ambas manos y les corto a ambos el pene y la manos que lo sostenía en ese momento dejando correr su sangre y el hombre solo grito de dolor mientras que hypno trataba de gritar pero la lengua de greninja lo molestaba para poder hacerlo.

De pronto greninja agarro el pene del hombre que estaba en el suelo y volteo al hombre y con brusquedad se lo metió en su orificio anal haciendo que este gritara por la manera tan brutal como se lo metían.

—no por favor me estas desgarrando pro dentro —suplicaba el hombre mientras sentía como su propio pene estaba tratando de entrar en su ano

Greninja no le importaba el sufrimiento de aquel hombre el buscaba introducir a la fuerza todo el pene de aquel hombre en su propio ano y lo empezó a meter pero se notaba que en le oricio empezaba brotar sangre y eso era debido a que los interiores del hombre estaban siendo desgarrados por dentro provocándole un sangrando intenso aquel pobre hombre.

— ¡para! —Gritaba de dolor el hombre — ¡por favor para!

Entonces greninja al ver que el pene estaba profundamente metido en el orifico del hombre entonces solo lo saco y se lo empezó a meter y sacar rápidamente haciendo que este suplicara que se detuviera mientras esto pasaba hypno solo observaba con horror como era torturado su entrenador de una forma tan brutal que no parecía que un pokemon pudiera hacer tal grotesco acto aun así lo estaba presenciado ante sus propios ojos.

Después de un rato el hombre estaba un poco debilitado debido a la pérdida de sangre por parte de perder su pene y empezaba a cerrar sus ojos al ver eso greninja solo le metió su pene en su boca y como último acto greninja ordeno a bulbasour soltar al hombre y rápidamente usando corte le corto la arteria principal haciendo que brotara mucha de su sangre de su cuello y debido a eso en pocos minutos el hombre murió por desangramiento.

—Ahora que murió este ahora sigues tu —dijo greninja a hypno

Hypno quiera suplicar por su vida pero no podía articular nada debido a que la lengua de greninja se lo impedía entonces espero lo peor, así que greninja en seguida lo soltó y con suma rapidez le metió su propio pene y el de su entrenador en su boca aunque en la boca del pokemon psíquico no podía caberles ambos penes pero a greninja eso no le importaba, asi que este solo seguía insistiendo en meter ambos penes en la boca del pokemon psíquico con la fuerza y tanto fue su insistencia que la mandíbula del pokemon empezaba a desencajarse al ver esto greninja solo metió los penes como si nada sin importarle el sufrimiento de hypno.

Hypno estaba sufriendo mucho con esa clase de torturas lo único que quería es de una vez por todas lo mataran para terminar con su sufrimiento.

Bulbasaur al ver esa clase de torturas que hacia greninja le invadió la curiosidad y empezó acercarse para ver con más detenimiento la tortura.

—no seas tímido bulbasaur si quieres tu puedes divertirte con este —exclamó greninja con una sonrisa diabólica —ya me divertiré después por eso no te preocupes ahora es tu momento

Entonces bulbasaur solo asintió con la cabeza y con sus látigos sepa le empezó a golpear con crueldad aquel hypno está débil para intentar zafarse y debido a que tenía ambos miembros masculinos en su boca le era imposible gritar solo emitía gruñidos de dolor entonces greninja ya para terminar con sufrimiento le propuso a bulbasaur lanzarlo al aire y lanzarle sus ataques más filosos para ver quien lo hacía sufrir más y el pokemon planta acepto con gusto el nuevo juego propuesto por greninja.

Bulbasour sujetando con ambos látigos a hypno y lo arrojo al aire con la amyor fuerza posible meintras esto apsab greninja estaba preparando sus shurikes de agua y bulbasur se preparaba su ataque de hojas navajas.

Hypno al estar en el aire sintió tranquilidad aunque no duraría mucho tiempo ya los ataques de ambos pokemon de debajo de él lo empezaron a descuartizar los shuriken de agua de greninja le cercenaron un pie y mano además que uno le rozo su cuello haciendo que este se desangrara y las hojas navaja de bulbasaur solo se incrustaron en su ojo derecho y en su cabeza así como también su estómago cuando cayó al suelo hypno ya no respondía ya bosque este había fallecido.

Después de ese acto tan cruel greninja se llevó los cuerpos de sus víctimas y los arrojo en lo más profundo del bosque para que los pokemon insecto se comieran los restos después de eso bulbasaur se llevó a serena que por suerte aun seguía dormida ya que de estar despierta no sabría cómo iba a reaccionar al verlo los como torturaban al humano y al pokemon que quisieron violarla.

Así que con sumo cuidado greninja busco más evidencias y noto la cámara que seguía grabando así que solo la apago aun lo extraño es que greninja sabia como apagar el equipo no sabía por qué pero se sentía más inteligente entonces después de un rato de pensarlo decido ignorar el hecho y mejor se dedicó a buscar más pruebas así que sin que la mama de ash los viera dejaron aserena en cuarto de ash y se retiraron al laboratorio en el camino no dijeron nada de lo sucedido pero tenía que reunirse con los demás ya que lo que le paso a serena solo era el principio de sus problemas.

En una parte de kalos

—clemont que bueno viniste al laboratorio con rapidez quiero que lleves esto a ash en kanto y hagas lo que hagas no quiero que greninja escuche lo que te voy a decir —exclamó el profesor sycamore con algo de preocupación y le entrego a clemont un folder

—de acuerdo profesor pero dígame no es un exageración todo esto es un pokemon nada mas no creo que sea un asesino como lo describe este folder —cuestiono clemont al no creer que greninja sea un asesino

—deberías creerlo clemont e indagado sobre su transformación y créeme revise su pasado antes de llegar a mi como pokemon inicial y lo que encontré es que no es como los demás pokemon hay algo maligno en el así que ten cuidado y no lo alertes ya que hará lo que sea para defender su secreto —exclamó sycamore con una mirada seria —márchate ya que el tiempo es oro y no se de lo que sea capaz ese pokemon

—esta bien profesor iré solo ya que como dice usted no quiero exponer a mi hermanita con tal amenaza —dijo clemont antes de despedirse y fue directo al aeropuerto para dirigirse a kanto

En el laboratoiro

—charizard puedes venir con sceptile tenemos que hablar sobre un asunto delicado —dijo greninja al ver a charizard platicando con sceptile

Charizard al ver a greninja con un mirada seria supo que lo que tenía que decir era algo de vida o muerte mientras que sceptile ya sabía al ver la mirada de greninja a donde iba llevar todo esto.

CONTINUARA

Otro capítulo de este extraño fic no lo crean me costado pensar en las escena gore espero que sean de su agrado y y saben las ideas en los reviews serán bien recibidas.


	5. una muerte en la familia

Capítulo 5: una muerte en la familia

Charizard y sceptile estaban reunidos junto a bulbasour y greninja, el ambiente se notaba algo tenso entre ellos charizard no sabía porque pero pronto lo descubriría.

—entonces greninja, ¿que querías decirme? —pregunto charizard.

—no sé cómo tomaras esta noticia pero hace unas horas un pokemon y un sujeto quisieron violar a serena en el bosque. —respondió greninja en un tono serio.

Charizard proceso lo que le dijo greninja, él tenía varios sentimientos mezclados entre sorpresa y furia, no podía creer que la novia de su entrenador estuviera en ese peligro si algo tenia charizard es que nunca iba dejar de proteger a los demás y para el que un maldito estuviera haciéndole daño alguien importante para su entrenador lo ponía molesto consigo mismo.

— ¡maldición si lo hubiera sabido! —grito molesto charizard haciendo que agitara sus alas tan fuertemente que levanto una ráfaga de aire.

Fue tan gran de su furia que entre todos los presentes tuvieron que calmarlo haciendo que varios pokemon del rancho se alertaran y hubo uno que otro que fue a preguntar el porqué del enfado de charizard, greninja solo les mentía para no levantar sospechas y lo logro.

En cambio sceptile cuando se enteró del intento de violación también se sintió impotente de no estar en ese lugar por lo cual se sentía identificado con charizard cuando reacciono de esa manera.

—se cómo se sienten en este momento pero déjenme decirles que ese maldito que intento violar a serena está muerto junto con su asqueroso hypno que lo acompañaba. —hablo greninja sin rodeos. —además esa clase de basura no merecía vivir ya se lo tenía bien merecido.

Greninja recordando que se llevó la cámara del violador, les mostro a los demás los videos que tenía guardados, al ver uno de los videos de la memoria de la cámara los pokemon quedaron horrorizados al ver a ese malnacido actuar.

POV video

Se mostró un video donde el sujeto estaba en cuarto viejo sin ventanas de color negro donde lo único que estaba en ese cuarto era un colchón viejo donde se encontraba recostada una chica de cabello azul corto y de aparentemente quince años que vestía un short corto color crema y una playera holgada color amarillo.

— ¡por favor déjenme ir! , prometo que no le diré nada a nadie. —suplicaba la joven al ver como su secuestrador se acercaba a ella.

—no puedo querida, sabes eres mi encargo de esta noche. —dijo el violador endulzando su voz.

Entonces el violador saco de su pokebola a hypno y este observo el lugar y contemplo a la chica en el colchón y como respuesta el miembro del pokemon tuvo una erección, la chica estaba aterrada el pene de ese pokemon era demasiado grande y por desgracia no quería imaginar lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

—sabes creo que le gustas a mi hypno. —hablo el violador burlonamente. —si ese es el caso entonces dejare que él sea el primero que se divierta contigo.

El hypno al escuchar eso, solo sonrió diabólicamente y camino directo a la chica, la pobre chica en cambio estaba aterrada ya que iba ser violada por un pokemon por lo cual quiso gritar lo más fuete que podía.

En ese momento el hypno movió el péndulo y paralizo todo su cuerpo de la pobre chica, la cual sintió que no podía mover su cuerpo y ni siquiera emitir un grito.

El hypno entonces volvió a mover su péndulo y usando su fuerza psíquica desgarro toda la ropa de la chica dejándola completamente desnuda a lo cual el pokemon se acercó más y con la ayuda de su péndulo obliga a la joven abrir su boca y le introdujo su miembro para que la chica se lo chupara.

La pobre chica no quería hacer eso pero no podía resistirse a los poderes psíquicos del pokemon y tuvo que hacerlo, después de eso el hypno empezó montarla con algo de violencia quitándole a la pobre chica su virginidad mientras gritaba de dolor y derramaba lágrimas.

De pronto charizard arrebato la cámara y la tiro al suelo ya no quería seguir viendo ese repulsivo video y los demás pokemon asintieron.

— ¡es un maldito desgraciado! —grito charizard al ver al violador en ese video

—descuida por eso ya no volverá a ser una molestia nunca más. —dijo greninja mientras cruzaba los brazos y lo miraba fijamente.

—entonces tu…

— así es y no me arrepiento de nada, se lo merecía

Charizard se quedó pensativo por ese último comentario de greninja no sabía que decir en ese momento en verdad, por un lado su mente se debatía en decirle si hiso lo correcto o no pero al recordar esas imágenes de esa pobre chica siendo brutalmente violada pensó que podría haber sido serena así que dejando de lado su moralidad decido respaldar al pokemon de agua.

—estoy de acuerdo se lo merecía. —exclamó charizard más tranquilo. —aunque ¿porque ese tipo ataco a serena no lo entiendo?

—es fácil responder eso fue por dawn y misty, esas dos están despechadas porque ash las rechazo y buscaban dañar a serena por eso contrataron a ese tipo. —hablo greninja.

—tenía el presentimiento de que era una de las dos, pero no pensé que las dos estuvieran involucradas.

—Así que ya sospechabas de ellas. —le cuestiono greninja.

—conozco a misty más de lo que crees y sé que una chica posesiva, recuerdo como se ponía si alguna chica se acercaba ash y le coqueteaba se ponía como un gyrados en celo, por eso deduje que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados después de que ash la rechazara.

Al ver la reacción charizard fue positiva entonces greninja decidió decirle su plan y sobre todo como abordarían todo el asunto sobre ambas chicas, así como también decirle algunos más de los pokemon de su entrenador que se unieran a su causa.

Después de tener esa reunión los pokemon del laboratorio se fueron a descansar pero greninja decido vigilar a serena para protegerla, aunque ella se creyó que todo fue un sueño su encuentro con el violador en el bosque, no iba a dejar de nuevo a solas y menos con misty y dawn acechándola.

La mañana llegó, otro día para pueblo paleta donde la joven serena se levantó ahora más feliz que nunca ya que hoy saldría con su novio al bosque para pasear un rato.

— ¡Listo amor!, es hora de irnos —exclamó el azabache estando a lado de la puerta de la entrada esperando a que bajara su novia.

Serena solo se puso su atuendo normal y se dispuso bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que podía para salir con su novio.

Los dos chicos estaban bastantes felices por esta salida ya que por suerte bayleef se recuperó muy rápido y estaba plenamente feliz y el azabache al ver que pokemon estaba bien, decidió dedicarle ese día a su novia que no solo lo acompañó en ese momento aunque se sentía mal por ella ya que se quedó en su casa debido a que sentía muy cansada y nunca le dijo nada aunque también alegaba que no se acordaba sentirse agotada, así que decidieron dejar ese tema de lado y planearon salir al bosque para tener un día de campo sin preocupaciones, por el lado de misty y dawn ella se fueron del laboratorio desde ayer argumentando que iban a estar en ciudad verde disfrutando de la ciudad.

La feliz pareja dejo a pikachu en la casa ya que querían pasar un tiempo a solas, a lo cual pikachu acepto sin problema, pero sin saberlo desconocían que misty y dawn mintieron con lo de ir a ciudad verde ya que iban siguiendo a la pareja muy de cerca para cumplir con su venganza pero ellas también desconocían que greninja iba siguiéndoles el paso para evitar que ellas ejecutaran su plan.

El trayecto para llegar al bosque pasó sin muchas complicaciones donde nuestra pareja estaba bastante alegre por el camino y ash ya quería llegar en medio del bosque para poder degustar algunos riquísimos postres de su novia.

Luego de un rato al fin llegaron en medio del bosque donde ash le trajo maravillosos recuerdos y uno de ellas era cuando capturo en esa zona a su caterpie, historia que desde luego le conto a su novia y esta se quedó maravillada por escuchar los relatos de su novio.

Misty y dawn estaban detrás de los arbustos esperando el momento para atacar, a lo cual tuvieron mucha paciencia ya que no soportaban las risas de serena y como esta se atrevía a besar y tocar a su "hombre" como si nada.

Su paciencia fue recompensada cando ash se levantó para ir a orinar por lo tanto dejo a serena a solas, donde era demasiado vulnerable.

Las chicas solo sonrieron al ver que era su oportunidad para hacer su jugada, sabían de antemano que ash era de vejiga grande a lo cual les daría tiempo para realizar su jugada sin problemas.

Dawn con cuidado saco de su pokebola a piplub el cual el pokemon estaba esperando órdenes de su entrenadora atentamente, ella le ordeno que se acercara amistosamente y cuando estuviera cerca de su cara que la picoteara hasta que la chica muriera.

Piplub no estaba muy convencido con el plan de sui entrenadora pero si algo tenia es que el cumpliría cualquier orden de su entrenadora sin importar nada, ya el pokemon buscaba que su entrenadora se sintiera orgulloso de él.

Piplub fingiendo una sonrisa se acercó a serena, a lo cual esta se sorprendió verlo en el bosque pero al ver su sonrisa y su forma le fascino, he imaginado que era un pokemon tierno le extendió los brazos fácilmente ya que le parecía muy bonito aquel pokemon originario de sinnoh.

Este al ver como convenció a serena tan fácilmente y viendo que el tiempo corría en su contra, corrio lo más rápido que podía, para cumplir la orden de su entrenadora pero no obstante sintió como alguien lo atacaba con lo que aprecia ser shuriken de agua, pero por mala suerte de su agresor no le dieron o eso creía ya que el ataque genero una nube de vapor de agua donde serena no podía absolutamente nada y ni siquiera el pokemon pingüino podía ver más allá de su pico y sin que este se diera cuenta su agresor aprovecho esa nube y con su lengua lo atrapo y escapo con gran velocidad de ese lugar.

Al desvanecer la nube, serena contemplo que aquel pequeño pokemon ya no se encontraba con ella, serena lo busco y el grito pero nunca aprecio de pronto llegó su novio algo confundido al ver a su novia buscando, ella le conto lo que paso y ash se quedó algo extrañado puede que serena no lo sepa pero los pokemon de sinnoh es raro verlos en kanto libres y mucho más verlos en bosque verde ya que era un lugar casi de puro pokemon tipo insecto.

Ash tuvo que dejar eso de lado y continuar con su cita no quería tomarle la importancia a ese asunto, por otro lado dawn se quedó desesperada al ver que no estaba su pokemon inicial a lo que msity trato de tranquilizarla para no llamar la atención diciéndole que esperarían a que se fueran ash y serena apara buscarlo por lo mientras misty saco a corsola para que fuera buscarlo.

En otro lado del bosque greninja cargaba a un inconsciente piblub entre sus brazos mientras iba saltando de rama en rama a gran velocidad.

Luego de un rato lo llevo aun zona rocosa donde se notaba que en el suelo había pura roca afilada al llegar ahí greninja le dio dos golpes leves al pokemon pingüino para que reaccionara cosa que paso en seguida y el pokemon al ver a su agresor quiso zafarse pero este solo sonrió y a continuación agarradora de sus patas azoto con gran fuerza al pequeño pokemon de agua hacia las rocas afiladas provocándole heridas graves en su rostro donde le empezaba brotar la sangre.

Greninja solo sonrió mientras escuchaba los gritos del dolor de piplub gritos que por suerte corsola escucho y fue en dirección a ese lugar lo más rápido que podía.

Luego de ese golpe ahora greninja agarro de la cabeza a piplub y azoto su pico sobre la roca como si fuera un martillo, y no paro ahí el asunto ya que el pokemon rana azotó y azoto con cada vez más fuerza el pobre rostro de piplub en las rocas donde al cabo de un rato se escuchó crujir algo.

Ese sonido hizo que greninja parara de golpearlo y volteo al pokemon y contemplo el rostro de piplub, observo que este tenía el pico destrozado además que su rostro tenía muchas heridas abiertas y debido a los golpes su ojo derecho lo había perdido gracias a que un golpe con la roca impacto en su ojo y greninja por compasión le arranco su ojo muerto dejando ver un honroso hueco donde debería estar su ojo.

Piplub solo lloraba y suplicaba que dejara de hacer esto, lamentablemente para el pokemon rana no iba a parar le gustaba bastante torturarlo, además que era una oportunidad única para sacar su lado obscuro y no iba a desperdiciarla.

Pero de pronto escucho un ruido que se iba acercando alguien así que greninja dejo a piplub y usando su velocidad escapo y se fue refugiar para esperar el momento para de nuevo para atacar.

Corsola llegó y vio a piplub irado en el suelo donde alrededor de el estaba un charco de sangre, así que asustado se acercó a él para poder auxiliarlo, peor lo que no sabía es que era una trampa el pokemon pingüino se lo quiso advertir pero tener el pico destrozado se lo impedía.

Y para corsola fue demasiado tarde ya que greninja apareció detrás de el y antes que el pokemon roca se pudiera defender greninja solo lo aventó hacia arriba y le empezó a lanzar una serie de shuriken de agua los cuales ele empezaron a doler a corsola debido a que su tipo secundario de roca.

Al caer al suelo se levantó un pequeño cráter por la caída de corsola, este se trató de levantar con algo de dificultad pero para su sorpresa greninja fue más rápido y usando corte empezó a castigarlo severamente en su rostro, el pobre corsola no se podía defender el pokemon rana era muy superior a él en todo aun así no se iba dejar vencer tan fácilmente así que trato de recuperarse.

Greninja percatándose que iba usar recuperación decidió eliminarlo lo más rápido posible así que utilizando su rayo hielo lo congelo, corsola se quedó perplejo la notar como su cuerpo se empezaba congelar sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Luego de unos segundos corsola quedó atrapado en un cubo de hielo así que greninja usando toda su fuerza y lo arrojo hacia arriba lo más fuerte que podía y al estar a esa altura dejo que el cubo cayera a gran velocidad sobre las rocas afiladas que al impactar destrozaron todo el cubo de hielo dejando miles de fragmentos del cuerpo de corsola regados por la zona.

Piplub quiso tratar de levantarse para huir del lugar pero para su mala suerte, greninja se puso en frente del y mostrando su sonrisa macabra, piplub solo respira hondo y resignado solo cerro su único ojo esperando su inminente muerte.

Luego de unas horas ash y serena se habían ido del bosque los únicos que quedaban eran dawn y misty que buscaban con desesperación a sus pokemon y ninguna se iba ir de ese bosque sin haberlos encontrados, como respuesta del cielo sintieron como les caían gotas en la cabeza y luego algunas cosillas blandas, pensado que era lluvia vieron con horror que era sangre lo que les cayó la cabeza y fue misty la primera en gritar al ver que las cosillas blandas que les cayeron en la cabeza eran los restos de corsola y algunos restos de piplub.

Dawn también grito y lloro al ver a su pokemon inicial en pedazos y pensaba que clase de bestia sin corazón hiso eso, pero para su desgracia de ella muy pronto lo iba averiguar ya que en el bosque, greninja estaba en la cima de los arboles oculto entre los follajes esperando el momento para atacar.

En la terminal de kanto

—ya esto cerca de pueblo paleta espero salvarte amor mío de ese monstruo y tu yo estemos juntos para siempre. —exclamó el rubio mientras sostenía en su mano una foto de serena.

CONTINUARA

Ya casi terminamos este fi solo un capítulo más para el evento principal y que ustedes estaban esperando hasta podría decir que será el capítulo más fuerte de este fic casi que les sugiero a los que no les agrada este tipo de cosas que no lean pro que el siguiente capítulo se abordarán temas de violación y tortura sádica.


	6. ¿el fin?

Capitulo: ¿el fin?

Greninja permanecía oculto entre los arboles solo sonreía al ver las expresiones de ambas chicas que estaban de rodillas sollozando por la muerte de sus pokemon.

— ¡qué clase de monstruo le hiso eso a mí piplub! —grito dawn aun adolorida por lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¡sal maldito bastardo! — Ahorita grito misty molesta mientras sostenía una parte de su corsola — ¡y enfréntame!

Greninja solo se burlaba de sus patéticos reclamos aunque en una parte de el quería salir de su escondite y hacerlas sufrir, decidió controlarse y esperar el momento más adecuado no quería arruinar la sorpresa que les tenía preparado para ellas.

Las chicas sacaron a más pokemon de sus pokebolas para enfrentarse al asesino de sus pokemon, pero por desgracia para ellas greninja se fue de ese lugar. El pokemon de agua se marchó porque estaba en desventaja numérica aunque por orgullo pudo haber intentado enfrentarse a tantos pokemon, pero decidió que lo mejor era ir al laboratorio para llamar a los demás pokemon que tenía como aliados y preparar su ataque final contra aquellas chicas.

Greninja salto sobre las ramas de los arboles con una gran agilidad que las chicas y sus pokemon no se percataron de nada, el pokemon estaba bastante contento con lo que paso y sin duda alguna lo que les tenía preparado para ellas sería algo muy superior que dejaría ver sus demás trabajo como algo muy tierno.

Después de algunas horas de lo sucedido misty y dawn decidieron ir a descansar al laboratorio del profesor ya que era lo único que les quedaba cerca debido a que ir a ciudad celeste les tomaría algunas horas y estaba anocheciendo por lo que sería algo peligroso salir de noche.

Por otro lado ash y serena estaban en el laboratorio del profesor oak aun revisando el estado de bayleef que aunque ya estaba bien, no dejaba de preocuparles ya que pensaban que podría tener aun secuelas de su violación.

De pronto tocaron la puerta del laboratorio y como el profesor estaba conversando con ash sobre el estado de bayleef, serena fue atender la puerta.

— ¡clemont! —exclamo serena sorprendida al abrir la puerta y ver a su amigo de kalos en ese lugar.

—hola serena, ¿Cuánto tiempo que nos vemos? —respondió clemont y enseguida abrazo a serena.

Serena correspondió el abrazo aunque después se empezó a sentir incómoda y se soltó del agarre de su amigo rubio aunque noto que el rubio la observaba con detenimiento.

— ¿que haces aquí en kanto? —pregunto serena aun sorprendida.

—en realidad vine a ver ash para decirle algo importante aunque tampoco creas que no vine por ti también. —dijo clemont sin rodeos pero sin dejar de ver a serena.

Por su parte serena se sentía un poco incomoda en la forma que clemont la miraba sentía que la desnudaba con la mirada, así que mejor opto llevarlo con ash para que dejara de mirarla de esa manera.

—clemont, ¿que haces aquí en kanto? —pregunto el azabache que observó a su novia con su amigo rubio dirigiéndose ante él y el profesor oak.

—hola ash y usted debería ser el profesor oak cierto —hablo clemont dándole la mano al profesor oak.

—Si soy el profesor encantado de conocerte jovencito —respondió el profesor oak al saludo.

—el placer es todo es mío soy clemont uno de los amigos de ash que hiso en kalos y lo acompaño en su viaje.

— ¿Qué trae por aquí clemont si no es mucha molestia? —preguntó el profesor oak.

—bueno profesor vie a este lugar porque necesito hablar con ash de algo urgente y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría hacerlo a solas.

—esta bien entonces los dejare a solas para que hablen a gusto de todos modos esta noche saldré a ciudad paleteada a recoger algunas muestras de algunos pokemon prehistóricos y no regresare hasta casi horas de la madrugada.

—de acuerdo profesor y gracias por comprender. —agradeció el rubio mostrando una reverencia.

—descuida por cierto ash y serena les agradezco que aceptaran cuidar del laboratorio con ese vieja de tracey la verdad no se en quien más confiar.

—no hay problema profesor serena y yo nos encargaremos de todo por eso no tenga pendientes.

—me alegra escuchar eso. —exclamo el profesor oak más tranquilo. —así, antes que se me olvide misty y dawn están durmiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes así que usen mi habitación para descansar y no hagan cosas indebidas ya que están muy jóvenes para ser padres.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron por aquel comentario del profesor solo clemont se molestó con aquel comentario del profesor, del solo imaginar a su serena teniendo relaciones con ash le producía nauseas.

—tranquilos chisco solo era broma sé que no harían nada malo —exclamó el profesor antes de cerrar la puerta de su laboratorio para irse.

Después de esa escena serena se fue afuera para cuidar el estado de bayleef y verificar el perímetro con su braixen mientras que ash y clemont se quedó la sala principal del laboratorio para conversar en privado.

—bueno clemont, ¿de que querías hablar conmigo a solas? —interrogo ash al rubio.

—bueno ash solo quería decirte que el profesor sycamore me pedio que vinera a kanto para advertirte sobre tu greninja. —respondió clemont mostrando una cara seria.

— ¿que tiene greninja de malo? —preguntó ash extrañado y confundido.

—pues para empezar el profesor me relato que encontró el expediente de greninja cuando era un frokie y se mostró que en su habita donde se encontraba, encontraron algunos cadáveres de algunos pokemon de diferentes tipos y lo curioso es que no mostraron marcas de ser devoradas si no que solo los mataron así porque si, sin causa aparente.

—eso que los pokemon salvajes se devoran entre sí, es cruel pero es parte de la naturaleza además eso no indica anda que greninja es peligroso. —reclamo ash algo molesto.

—entonces déjame terminar de relatar, porque solo es uno de los incidentes que involucran a tu greninja, el otro inocente es que cuando un chico llamado tom fue recoger a su primer pokemon inicial y por coincidencia eligió a frokie después de algunas semanas el entrenador no se encontraron pistas ya que su madre relata que cada día se reportaba con él para hablar de su progreso pero de un momento para otro cesaron las llamadas, su madre movió cielo y mar para encontrarlo aunque la búsqueda tardo días al final lo hallaron, su cuerpo en un barranco en un estado avanzado de putrefacción y por coincidencia su frokie fue hallado cerca de la zona la as autoridades solo lo regresaron con el profesor sycamore y este ignorado el hecho lo volvió a poner otra vez como pokemon para los entrenadores.

—clemont entonces tratas de decirme que mi pokemon es un asesino serial o que. —exclamo ash aun molesto por la historia que el conto clemont.

—ash, la evidencia así lo apuntas y hay más casos y en todos involucra a tu pokemon de ehco de milagro no nos asesinó en el viaje.

— ¡tonterías! —Grito ash molesto —greninja no es un asesino es el pokemon más noble que he conocido o ya no recuerdas cuando vencimos al equipo flare con su ayuda, además cuántas veces no salvo de uno de nosotros en el viaje. Si fuera un asesino ya estaríamos muertos y no hablaríamos de esto.

—ash tu sabes que no me gusta ser el portador de malas noticias pero así son las cosas con tu pokemon si no quieres escuchar mis advertencia en esto está bien, solo no quiero que involucres a serena en esto.

—serena está bien conmigo gracias por tu preocupación, además no conoces a greninja como yo sé que nos haría nada malo es un pokemon noble.

—sabes que entonces le diré a serena sobre este asunto a ver qué opina al respecto. Si no quieres comprender está bien haz lo que quieras.

—entonces iré contigo no dejare que le mientas a serena sobre lo de greninja si sabe que no es un asesino —hablo ash que enseguida fue junto a clemont abril la puerta principal para salir afuera.

Sin que se diera cuenta clemont se quedó atrás del azabache y sacando un garrote golpeo la nuca de ash dejando tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

—lo siento ash sé que tu convencerás a serena fácilmente por lo cual no me dejas más remedio que yo me la lleve para garantizar su seguridad. —dijo clemont mientras guardaba el garrote y recargaba el cuerpo inconsciente de ash aun sillón. —quien sabe ash sabe hasta me lo agradezca con un beso en los labios.

Después de decir esto clemont salió del laboratorio listo para ir por serena, pero mientras esto pasaba en los cuartos de arriba misty y dawn también planeaban algo.

—oye misty, no oíste ese ruido. —pregunto dawn.

—no creo que fue nada de seguro fue ash haciendo algo tonto, en fin hay que provechar que no está el profesor oak para hacer nuestra jugada final y esta vez no fallara. —hablo misty mientras sacaba de su bolsa un cuchillo.

—eso espero es que con de piplub siento que hay algo nos acecha.

—tranquilo dawn esto terminara esta noche cuando esa maldita bruja muera y tengamos a ash para nosotras.

Entonces dawn y misty siguieron planeando su jugada sin saber que greninja les estaba observando desde la ventana sin que se dieran cuenta.

Greninja se fue de ahí, listo para realizar su jugada principal de pronto observo a clemont que estaba en los alrededores del laboratorio, para el pokemon de agua se le hizo extraño ver al inventor en ese lugar y lo que más le extraño es que se mostraba serio por la expresión de su rostro por lo cual decidió seguirlo.

Clemont camino un poco por los alrededores del lugar aunque fuera noche no era difícil perderse, ya que el lugar aunque era grande y estaba todo cercado, solo camino un poco y vio a serena con su braixen adentrándose por el bosque del laboratorio viéndole como la oportunidad que quería decidió seguirla sin que se diera cuenta.

—braixen solo falta que recorramos este lugar y después nos regresaremos con ash para decirle que todo está bien. —hablo serena a su pokemon mientras ella sostenía una linterna.

Braixen solo asintió con la cabeza y decidió seguir a su entrenadora a las profundidades del bosque. El bosque se notaba bastante inmenso en la oscuridad de la noche donde grandes arboles cubrían la luz de la luna dejando ver el lugar en plena oscuridad, a una si serena se atrevió revisar el lugar.

Ya dentro el bosque serena empezó a revisar el lugar y por suerte solo encontró a pokemon dormidos y otros paseándose por la ramas de los arboles aun jugando por allí, serena solo sonrió al ver que no había nada extraño y decido regresar al laboratorio con ash.

De pronto serena escucho que atrás de ella un sonido de alguien aproximándose, rápidamente a ella volteo y observo a la persona que no quería tener cerca.

— ¡clemont! —grito serena algo asustada.

—hola serena sabes pasaba por el bosque para ver si estabas bien. —exclamo clemont con total tranquilidad.

—descuida clemont estoy bien no te preocupes por mi si quieres te puedes adelantar, braixen y yo vamos dar otra vuelta más para verificar que todo este bien. —respondió serena algo incomoda de tener al inventor cerca de ella.

—Bueno si eso quieres, pero antes de eso quiero que veas mi nuevo invento —hablo clemont y saco de su mochila una extraña esfera que el dio a serena.

— ¿esto qué es? —preguntó serena mientras revisaba al extraña esfera.

—solo apriétala y sabrás que hace, créeme te gustara lo que hace.

Serena aun sorprendida apretó la esfera extraña y cuando lo hiso soltó un pequeño gas que al inhalarlo la dejo dormida al instante.

Clemont solo sonrió al ver que su trabajo estaba hecho por lo cual decidió cargar a serena, braixen al notar las intenciones del rubio se puso en posición de combate.

—así que quieres interferir en mi plan muy bien, sal luxray —dijo clemont y de pronto saco de su pokebola su pokemon eléctrico listo para pelear.

Braixen se lanzó al ataque lanzado un poderoso lanzallamas que para su mala suerte luxray esquivo y clemont ordeno el contrataque ordenando su pokemon usar carga salvaje y dando en el blanco dándole a braixen que intento reincorporarse pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, clemont volvió ordenar a su pokemon usar de nuevo carga salvaje haciendo que braixen cayera debilitada al suelo.

—ahora ya nadie se meterá en mi planes. —exclamo clemont que subió a serena sobre el lomo de luxray. —descuida hermosa ya estás en buenas manos y nos divertiremos mucho juntos todas las noche sabes que, alguna vez soñé en que ash te había rechazado y lo hacías conmigo porque querías olvidarlo además que me buscabas todas las noches para hacerlo más y más, ya que te volviste adicta mi cuerpo y al final nos casamos. —sabes algo creo que mi sueño se puede hacer realidad, solo cuando lleguemos a kalos te hare mía y con mi cuerpo ya no queras a ash.

Clemont después de caminar un poco salió del bosque y encontró a greninja con los brazos cruzados por lo cual el inventor agarro a serena con sus brazos y se dispuso pelear con luxray.

— ¡apártate de mi camino! —reclamo clemont algo molesto por la intromisión de greninja.

Greninja por su lado no se movió ni un poco solo se quedó parado en frente del inventor aun mirándolo fijamente.

— ¡así que no te apartaras muy bien entonces te matare! —Grito clemont furioso — ¡luxray usa carga salvaje!

Luxray acepto la orden pero sin que si diera cuenta su pokemon fue atacado por otro pokemon que estaba envuelto en llamas.

¡Luxray estas bien! —grito el inventor preocupado por ese el estado de su pokemon y al ver de más de cerca vio que el culpable de ese ataque era infernape.

Maldición se me olvido que este maldito lugar vivían los demás pokemon de ash, lo mejor es huir con serena antes que las cosas empeoren —pensó el inventor y salió corriendo dejando luxray a su suerte.

Luxray volteo a ver su entrenador y observo como este salía corriendo dejándolo atrás como aquella vez que lo abandonado la primera vez que se conocieron hace años.

Entonces decido correr de ese lugar, pero para su mal suerte recibió un ataque de lleve hojas que lo elevo por el aire y después de algunos segundos cayo de manera fuerte en el suelo, luxray trato de reincorporarse y vio que el culpable ahora era sceptile.

—greninja ve por ese maldito y salva a serena y descuida noctowl también sabe y tiene un plan para ese bastardo. —dijo sceptile sonriendo mientras observaba a luxray.

—Gracias. —respondió greninja que rápidamente salió en persecución del inventor.

— ¡no crean que pueden vencerme solo porque son dos, yo soy el pokemon más fuerte de un líder de gimnasio! —grito luxray soltando una descarga al aire.

—Eso dices, en fin vamos a divertirnos contigo —hablo sceptile que sonrió maléficamente. —sabes infernape creo que yo golpeo más fuerte que tú.

Después de decir eso sceptile golpeo a luxray usando su hoja aguda haciendo el pokemon eléctrico volviera a caer al suelo otra vez.

—a eso llamas golpear fuerte mira y observa. —dijo infernape que después se decir eso uso megapuño que dio en el hocico de luxray haciendo que vomitara sangra y sacara algunos dientes rotos.

—no me convenció sabes tal vez si hago esto. —exclamo sceptile y usado su hoja aguda cerceno las patas traseras de luxray.

Luxray grito por el dolor, el sonido de su grito hiso que se alertaran a dawn y misty que aún seguían planeando todo, los pokemon al darse cuenta que ese grito podía alertar a su entrenador decidieron terminar con esto más rápido.

—sabes que infernape acabalo tu yo tengo que vigilar a las arpías esas, por lo gritos de este no quiero que escapen antes de recibir su merecido. —exclamo sceptile antes de correr y dirigirse al laboratorio.

—como quieras pero te perderás de la diversión.

—por favor déjame ir prometo no hacer más daño, además ya me abandonaron. — suplico luxray con lágrimas en los ojos.

—se lo que se siente ser abandonado pero sabes por eso te daré una muerte rápida. —exclamo infernape con una sonrisa diabólica.

— ¡no por favor ten piedad de mí! —aún seguía suplicado luxray.

—Y eso haré —hablo infernape antes de lanzar un poderoso lanzallamas al rostro de luxray.

Luxray por su parte soltó un último grito antes de sentir como como su cuerpo se rostizaba y al fin de unos segundos cayó muerto rostizado por aquel lanzallamas.

Infernape solo sonrió y se llevó el cuerpo sin vida de luxray a dentro del bosque donde lo lanzaría aun foso de spinarack donde ellos devorarían todo rastro de evidencia del delito.

En el laboratorio

Dawn y misty escucharon el grito que lanzo luxray antes de morir.

— ¿oíste eso? —preguntó dawn algo temerosa.

— si lo escuche, sabes que al diablo con el plan para tener a ash, mejor larguémonos de este lugar. —respondió misty igual con miedo.

Ambas chicas bajaron rápidamente del cuarto en dirección hacia la salida y al salir por la puerta de pronto se empezaron a sentir con algo de sueño, antes de desmayarse observaron que el culpable era bulbasour que les lanzo somnífero.

De pronto sceptile había llegado al laboratorio y vio a dawn y misty en el suelo, cuando se acercó más y observo a bulbasour acercándose a ambos cuerpos.

—vamos sceptile ayúdame a cargar a la otra, debemos llevarlas a la cueva para el plan. — ordeno bulbasour que estaba llevando en su látigos cepa a misty dormida.

—De acuerdo —respondió sceptile que rápidamente llevaba a dawn en sus brazos. — ¿a dónde hay que llevarlas exactamente?

—a la cueva de snorlax donde los demás nos están esperando para comenzar a divertirnos.

Después decir ambos pokemon junto con a las chicas, entraron al bosque donde irían a la cueva de snorlax para su plan.

Regresando con greninja

El pokemon de agua pudo avistar al inventor que estaba corriendo como loco cerca de la salida del laboratorio cargando a serena entre sus brazos. Usando su mayor velocidad posible greninja se puso enfrente del rubio que paro en saco al tener enfrente la pokemon de agua.

— ¡jamás te daré a serena, ella es mía lo oyes! —grito el inventor al sentirse acorralado. — ¡es mía!

Clemont saco de su pokebola a chespin para combatir y también saco a su magnetón.

—nadie me quitara a mi serena ni tú, ni todo los pokemon de este lugar lo harán —exclamó clemont que en su mirada mostraba signos de locura.

De pronto de las profundidades de la tierra salió krokodile que enseguida atrapo a chespin con sus poderosas fauces y en la mirada incrédula del inventor vio como el pokemon de tierra estaba tragándose a chespin, mientras el pequeño pokemon gritaba y pataleaba en un intento de zafarse mientras engullido por krokodile lentamente hasta su estómago.

Clemont antes de poder ordenarle a magnetón que lo ayudara, solo observo como un charizard le lanzaba desde arriba un lanzallamas dejándolo inconsciente y rápidamente el pokemon de fuego se lo llevo por los aires dejándolo solo con greninja.

El inventor decidió volver a correr otra vez, pero antes que pudiera moverse llego noctowl volando y le lanzó un ataque de hipnosis dejándolo en un trance.

Greninja observo como el pokemon volador lo dejo un trance y en ese momento el pokemon de agua aprovecho ese momento y le quito a serena de los brazos del inventor.

— ¿qué tienes en mente noctwol? —pregunto greninja a su amigo volador.

—Solo observa lo que le tengo preparado. —respondió noctwol. —sal muk es hora de comenzar esto.

De pronto saliendo de los arbustos se comenzó acercar muk que puso atrás de clemont que aún seguía en trance.

Clemont sin saberlo estaba dentro de la ilusión creada por noctowl y estaba imaginando que estaba en un cuarto de un centro pokemon de noche donde solo se observaba dos camas, el inventor estaba algo confundido no recordaba estar en ese lugar solo recordó que tenía a serena entre sus brazos.

— ¿dónde estoy? —pregunto clemont la observar el lugar donde se encontraba.

De pronto escucho algunos sollozos que venían atrás de él y al voltear vio a serena llorando cubriéndose sus manos.

— ¿serena que ocurre? —preguntó clemont un poco angustiado e ver a la chica que ama llorando.

—a….sh me re…chazo —sollozo un poco más serena tratando de articular su frase, pero aun así pudo entenderla clemont.

—No llores serena, sabes que me duele verte triste —exclamo el inventor y fue abrazar a serena sin saber que en realidad estaba abrazando a muk.

—es que porque me rechazo, acaso no soy bonita para el —hablo la serena falsa aun con lágrimas ya abrazando a clemont.

—para mí lo eres serena, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. —respondió clemont sin rodeos.

—entonces si es así pruébalo entonces, bésame como nunca antes has besado a una mujer.

Clemont dejándose llevar beso a la falsa serena en los labios, en su mente imaginaba que los labios de serena eran lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida sin saber que greninja observaba con una sonrisa como el rubio en realidad estaba besando la piel venosa de muk que poco a poco estaba causándole quemaduras al contacto con él.

—clemont eso fue delicioso ahora tómame y hazme tuya. —exclamo la falsa serena quitándose la ropa y dejando ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

El inventor también se quitó la ropa dejando ver su virilidad excitada y en un acto rápido acostó aserena sobre una cama imaginaria y de un golpe entro en el interior de la falsa serena haciendo que esta gritara por el placer, aunque realmente clemont estaba desnudo en la realidad y lo que realmente hacia era que había metido su virilidad en la piel de muk haciendo que su pobre virilidad se empezará a quemar pensado que era el interior de serena.

El inventor seguía embistiendo y besando a la falsa serena sin saber que su piel se estaba quemando al contacto con la piel con muk, clemont estaba disfrutando como nunca y solo se sentía feliz de haber cumplido su fantasía de poseer a serena, el continuo en su mente chocando su cuerpo con el de serena mientras esta le correspondía con obscenos jadeos, pronto sintió que estaba apunto de llegar a su límite y en un acto expulso su esencia adentro de la falsa serena haciendo que esta besara compasión a clemont tratando de contener sus gritos.

—te amo clemont. —hablo la falsa serena.

—yo también te amo serena. —respondió el rubio dándole un beso a su serena imaginaria.

De pronto clemont empezó a sentir un dolor intenso en su piel y vio con horror que no estaba besando a serena si no una sustancia gris y al ver con detalle vio que se trataba de un muk.

Clemont reacciono en seguida y vio que estaba desnudo y su miembro estaba dentro de la piel venosa de muk y con horror vio que su piel presentaba quemaduras de tercer grado por estar al contacto con la piel venenosa de muk.

Clemont solo grito por el dolor que estaba sufriendo y al percatarse muk que ya no seguía en la ilusión de noctowl empezó engullirlo en su piel, el rubio solo gritaba por su vida mientras su piel era quemada y era devorado por el pokemon veneno, después de algunos minutos todo el cuerpo del rubio fue tragado por muk y este solo sonreía mientras pensaba que en su interior era quemado todos los restos del inventor.

—muy bien ahora solo siguen esas arpías. —exclamo greninja sosteniendo a serena entre sus brazos.

—si lo sé, en fin vamos a la cueva de snorlax ahí nos estarán esperando los demás para darles su merecido a ellas, de todos modos este tipo ya no volverá a ser una molestia y por los líquidos de muk todo su cuerpo será disuelto en cuestión de días. —hablo noctowl.

—está bien solo adelántate iré primero a dejar a serena con ash.

—de acuerdo solo no te tardes si no tendrás diversión.

—antes de irme, ¿cómo sabias de esto? y ¿cómo aceptaste unirte a mi causa? —pregunto greninja algo sorprendido.

—digamos que mientras tú estabas afuera en el bosque en la tarde, bulbasour nos contó todo y todos aceptamos unirnos, creme todo respetamos y queremos a ash y no dejaríamos que nadie lastimara lo que más aprecia en la vida.

—por eso en fin entonces prepárense por que esta noche nos divertiremos como nunca. —exclamo greninja antes de correr hacia el laboratorio.

Despeas de correr greninja había llegado al laboratorio, entonces entro con cautelo y vio su entrenador durmiendo en el sillón cómodamente el pokemon de agua dejo a serena en otro sillón muy cerca de su novio para que durmiera, al ver esa escena solo se puso contento de haber cumplido su promesa, así que solo salió del lugar y fue a rápidamente a la cueva de snorlax donde estaban los demás pokemon de ash reunidos esperando su llegada.

—qué bueno que llegaste ya me estaba aburriendo. —exclamo charizard algo molesto al ver a greninja apenas llegando.

—lo siento es que tenía que verificar que ash y serena estuvieran bien. —se disculpó greninja por su retraso.

—no importa ahora sí, ¿cuál es el castigo que propones noctowl? —pregunto charizard intrigado.

—sencillo saben somos muchos machos en este lugar y pocas hembras con quien aparearse, así que estaba pensando en violarlas entre nosotros a esas dos. —dijo noctowl con malicia.

—pues me agrada la idea desde cuando quise estrenar a mi pequeño sceptile. —dijo sceptile mostrando su virilidad.

—buena idea noctowl, desde que termine con charla no he tenido nada de acción y combatir no cubre mi necesidad precisamente. —exclamo charizard algo frustrado.

Todos los demás pokemon macho de la cueva asintieron con la cabeza estar de acuerdo con la idea propuesta.

—saben algo yo me opondría normalmente a tener relaciones con un humano, pero en este caso creo que es lo mejor ya que les pagaríamos con la misma moneda con lo que le querían hacer a serena. —dijo greninja dando su aprobación.

—entonces está decidido, saben algo más tengo la perfecta idea para que sea más divertido todo esto. —dijo noctowl.

Entonces después de un rato dawn fue la primera en despertar de su sueño y noto que estaba dentro de una cueva y se levantó para revisar el lugar y se encontró a ash desnudo ante ella.

—ash, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó dawn toda roja al notar a su amor desnudo ante ella.

—vine a buscarte, sabes te pido perdón por lo que te hice pasar la maldita de serena me engaño con clemont y vine a buscarte para decirte que quiero estar contigo. —respondió ash mostrando un semblante triste.

— ¡lo dices en serio ash! —exclamo dawn con una sonrisa.

—claro que si por qué crees que estoy desnudo en frente de ti, quiero hacerlo contigo. —respondió ash mostrando un sonrisa sincera.

Entonces ash se acercó a dawn y cuando enfrente de ella, la beso en los labios y esta solo le correspondió sin saber que realmente no estaba besando a ash si no a otra ilusión de noctowl que estaba proyectado en la mente de dawn cuando en realidad estaba besando a sceptile.

Los pokemon de la cueva observaban con morbo la escena y vieron como dawn se desnudaba en frente ellos mostrado su cuerpo enfrente de ellos sin que ella supiera realmente que estaba pasando en realidad.

De pronto dawn se separó del agarre del ash falso y se acostó el suelo señalando do su intimidad con su dedo índice.

—ven aquí ash y hazme tuya. —habló una dawn excitada.

Sceptile excitado se acostó junto a dawn y de un estocada profano la intimidad de la chica, resultado que esta soltara un grito tan desgarrador que retumbo en toda la cueva.

Dawn no entendía como le dolía doler tanto tener el miembro de su amado si parecía no ser tan grande antes sus ojos, cuando en realidad sceptile poseía una virilidad demasiado grande para el humano promedio y este sin tener consideración quería introducirlo en lo más profundo de la pobre chica sin importarle que le dolería.

Sceptile comenzó a embestirla de una forma demasiado brusca con dawn, mientras esta al principio gritaba y suplicaba que se detuviera poco a poco comenzó gustarle ese trato de su ash.

Los gritos obscenos de la chica comenzaron a resonar en la cueva pensado ingenuamente que ash era el mejor, que el poseía un virilidad superior a los demás hombres inclusive cambio de posición con él para que ella estuviera encima y empezó darse algunos sentones sobre lo que consideraba la virilidad de su amado.

Sin saber que lo que el entraba y salía de su intimidad estaba lejos de ser humano, todos los pokemon se empezaron a excitar al ver tal espectáculo inclusive greninja que deseaba también divertiste un poco con dawn.

Después de un rato sceptile y dawn habían llegado al climax a lo cual sceptile en dejo su esencia dentro de dawn haciendo que esta cayera al suelo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—se ve que le gustó mucho a esa bruja, ahora sigo yo. —exclamo charizard y se acercó a dawn para jugar con ella.

Dawn estaba sumamente satisfecha con su sesión con ash pero sin que tuviera tiempo para descansar sintió como su ash la levantaba otra vez para continuar con su acto, dawn solo lo miro pervertidamente.

—aun tienes ganas de continuar ash. —exclamo dawn sumamente sonrojada mientras observaba el rostro de ash. — ¡Entonces destrózame!

Charizard escuchando la orden de dawn solo obedeció y bruscamente introdujo su virilidad dentro de ella, a lo que dawn soltó otro grito desgarrador en la cueva y el pokemon de fuego solo espero unos momentos para que la cavidad de la chica se acoplara a su virilidad y comenzó a embestirla con algo de violencia.

El sonido del choque de ambos cuerpos retumbaba en toda la cueva haciendo que los pokemon macho se empezaran a desesperar por su turno, el pobre trasero de la chica estaba sumamente rojo debido a la fuerza en que charizard la embestía pero esta no parecía afectarle porque estaba sintiendo más placer que dolor.

Después de algunos minutos más, charizard también llegó al climax y dejo su esencia dentro de dawn y esta solo sonreía mostrado una mirada perdida.

Los pokemon macho impacientes en vez de dejarla descansar siguieron apareándose con ella sin importarle en el estado en que se encontraba.

—como se están divirtiendo con ella, no creo que quieren matarla verdad. —dijo greninja al notar como los pokemon macho estaban como locos apareándose con dawn. —entonces, ¿puedo matar a la otra?

—si es toda tuya. —exclamó infernape mientras embestía a dawn con algo de salvajismo por su intimidad. —mientras tengamos a esta para divertimos, haz lo que se te plazca con la otra.

Greninja entonces teniendo la aprobación de los demás se llevó a misty en lo más profundo del bosque. Al llegar a un lugar lejos de la cueva greninja comenzó a desgarrar a misty dejándola completamente desnuda.

Después procedió a introducir su virilidad dentro de ella haciendo que misty despertara gritando por el dolor producido y cuando observo con detenimiento vio que greninja estaba apareándose con ella sin su permiso.

— ¡déjame bastardo! —reclamo misty a greninja mientras esta intentaba zafarse de su captor

Greninja en vez de soltarla simplemente se aferró a la espalda de misty con sus manos y con más apoyo introdujo mas profundo su virilidad dentro de ella, provocando que gritara por el gran dolor que estaba sintiendo.

El pokemon de agua estaba aún insatisfecho por que no sentía el placer que esperaba, así que con malicia uso su ataque corte y lo corto el brazo derecho a misty, haciendo que esta gritara desesperada suplicando por su vida.

Greninja sin perder tiempo saboreo la sangre que desprendía la herida de misty y sintió como su cuerpo estaba empezando a excitarse más, por lo cual guiado por el deseo de sentir mas placer le corto el otro brazo a misty lo que provocó que gritara y llorara.

Misty gritaba desesperada mientras sentía como su sangre se iba derramando en los lugares donde solía tener sus brazos y por si no fuera poco, greninja aún seguía apareándose con violencia dejando demasiado lastimado su trasero, aun así viendo que las piernas de misty no dejaban de golpearlo en un intento de zafarse de él, también las corto sin remordimiento.

Greninja aun queriendo sentir más placer, comenzó a cortar un seno de la chica después de un rato sintiendo la necesidad de sentir más placer corto otro y luego comenzó hacerle heridas sobre la piel de misty y dejo que la sangre de las heridas de esta, cubriera su cuerpo sintiéndose en el paraíso.

—por fa..vor …déjame ..ir —suplico misty débilmente antes de desfallecer mientras sentía la perdida de sus energías.

Greninja sintiendo llegar al orgasmo en un acto de delirio cerceno la cabeza de misty e impregno en lo quedaba en el torso de misty su esencia.

El cuerpo de misty estaba completamente destrozado y en su rostro mostraba una cara de haber sufrido demasiado.

Greninja estaba satisfecho no había sentido mayor orgasmo que este, sin duda esa combinación de sexo y tortura fue lo mejor, así que arrojo los restos de misty en una fosa llena de pokemon insecto como caterpies, spinarack entre otros pokemon insecto y empezaron a devorar los restos de aquella chica.

Greninja solo se rio al ver la ironía, misty odiaba los pokemon insecto y estos le gustaba misty bueno mejor dicho su carne le gustaba a los pokemon insecto que la devoraban como si fuera le mejor manjar que habían probado en su vida.

El pokemon de agua regreso a la cueva y observo a sus amigos totalmente satisfechos aunque algo cansados e ignorando cuantas veces lo habían hecho con dawn se acercó más al cuerpo de aquella chica, y noto que el cuerpo de dawn totalmente destrozado de ambos agujeros y al verlos más de cerca noto que en estaban expendidos a dimensiones descomunales y su interior estaban llenos de la esencia de varios de sus compañeros y greninja al ver con detenimiento su rostro descubrió que estaba sin vida, pero lo que las extraño es que tenía la lengua por fuera y sus ojos estaban desviados, por lo que dedujo que murió sintiendo el mayor orgasmo de su vida.

Aunque greninja quería deshacerse del cuerpo pero sus compañeros no querían, ya que mencionaban que a un podían usar su cuerpo para seguir divirtiéndose entre ellos, por lo que el pokemon de agua acepto y una vez que los demás pokemon de ash se repusieron, decidieron darle una segunda ronda al cuerpo muerto de dawn.

Pasaron algunas horas más todo había acabado en el rancho, ash y serena se despertaron y se encontraron que estaban en los sillones durmiendo plácidamente se preguntaron como habían llegado aunque no recordaban casi nada, solo vagos recuerdos que después de un rato decidieron ignorar y procedieron alimentar a los pokemon.

Los pokemon de ash recibieron a la pareja con una sonrisa y jugaron como si nada ignorado las muertes que ocasionaron ellos en la noche.

El profesor oak también llegó y les dijo que todo está bien así que los tres fueron a desayunar al laboratorio como si nada ignorado el paradero de clemont, misty y dawn.

Los familiares de estos alertaron a las autoridades correspondientes y por más que buscaron en semanas, no encontraron ni siquiera un indicio de ellos.

Ash y serena lamentaron la perdida de ellos con un gran dolor, desconociendo que esos tres tenían malas intenciones con ellos dos.

—ash promete que no me abandonaras. —exclamó serena mientras miraba el atardecer en el laboratorio.

—lo prometo serena nunca te abandonare. —respondió ash y beso su novia en los labios.

Greninja y los demás pokemon estaban felices por esa escena y juraron proteger a ash y serena de quien sea y rezaban que fuera pronto, ya que tenían ganas de torturar a más gente malvada por lo que ahora no era un solo era un pokemon diferente, que le gustaba matar si no ahora eran varios pokemon diferentes dispuestos a matar para proteger la felicidad de su entrenador.

FIN

Mi primer fic completo terminado si se notó un poco más grotesco, si lo siento si lo leyeron aun valiendo mis advertencias lo siento yo lo advertí.

En fin como noticia voy a seguir con otro fic que estaría entre bajo la máscara negra y el entrenador siempre llama dos veces a la puerta que ese sería el otro que muy pronto va terminar.

Agradezco a todos los que lo leyeron este fic tan raro y les auncio que tengo otro fic que será más tardado ya que no tiene fecha peor será más interesante mostrando lemon, gore, aventura y combates épicos.

Pokemon souls

Una mezcla rara de pokemon,dark souls,skrym y the withcher si será amourshipping.


End file.
